


Mr. & Mr. Rogers

by Nightsnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsnow/pseuds/Nightsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史密斯夫妇AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it，Rogers。Damn it。”  
和他共事十年，精明优雅、为人冷静的Romanoff发出一个因为咬得太重而不幸浊化的清音，最终结束了她的发泄。  
漫长的五分钟里，Steve抓着手机，连一声见缝插针的附和都没机会发出来。他甚至觉得自己一头雾水，完全搞不清状况，毕竟你得知道Romanoff这样的姑娘从来不会因为被人不小心冒犯一下就气得跳脚。如果有人能把她激怒——不管为了什么——那绝对是个了不起的私人恩怨。  
“好了Tasha，冷静点。”Steve看了眼表，硬着头皮安抚道，“或者至少让我知道，到底怎么了。”  
电话那头沉默了几秒。  
“喔。”Natasha的呼吸噎在喉咙里。她空咽几下，才说，“几个小时前，我还在伊朗。”

Steve挑了挑眉，把夹在肩头的电话拿起来，放下汤勺。Natasha的声音沙哑，回忆非常简洁，像她的行事作风：“任务本来很顺利。我们从研究院截到那个核工程师，但车在敖德萨附近被射穿了轮胎。”Natasha顿了顿，好一会儿之后才继续下去，“是当场死亡——我试着去挡，也被子弹擦中了后腰。苏联出产，没有膛线。拜拜比基尼。”  
“是他们的人——Hell Hydra。”她咬牙切齿地诅咒道，“那是Winter Soldier，一定是他。隔着八百码我也能认出他那双炭笔戳的、傻兮兮的熊猫眼。”  
“……”  
“所以九头蛇知道神盾的计划了。”Natasha说，她很快注意到什么，停下来转开话头，“在听我说话吗，Steve？怎么觉得你今天不太对。”  
“听着呢。”Steve迟疑地愣了一下，“……还为你感到难过。”  
“噢，别虚情假意了。不问点什么，美国队长？对九头蛇也不上心——Rogers，你干脆拿手指敲敲‘快挂掉电话’的摩斯码。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“说起来，我好像还没问过你怎么在这种节骨眼儿上突然请这么久的假。”  
“没什么特别的，Tasha。”Steve在围裙上抹了抹汗湿的手掌，“听着，我可能是有点分神，但那是因为正忙着做饭。不如改天聊吧，Bucky快回来了。”  
“嗯——”Natasha拖了一个长长的、怀疑的尾音。  
“真的很抱歉出了这种事。我知道我该做点什么，或者至少有点耐心。但我跟Fury谈过，我不支持洞察计划——对，这想法挺不错。我也知道神盾局会好好利用它，只是——”该死，他几乎要咬着舌头了。  
Steve挫败地垮下肩。  
他没头没脑、干瘪突兀地说：“我们……打算领养一个孩子。”  
“什么？？”  
“才决定的。”  
坦白的感觉好多了，Steve想。他不是能藏住事的那类人：“Bucky好不容易才答应这事，所以我请了假——而且我想Fury应该也会希望我跟他花点时间冷静。”  
他踱开两步：“Tasha，我下午刚刚联系过调查组。他们给我发了邮件，孩子们都可爱得要命。我闹不清……你知道我有多爱他，一切都跟做梦似的。老天，我甚至觉得自己根本不值得任何比这更好的东西——”  
“Steve？”Natasha大声抱怨道，“虽然不太忍心提醒你但是——我腰疼，真的。现在还有点鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“Nat。”  
“好吧。不过真不敢相信你们能走到这一步。Fury知道吗？”  
“我们没告诉任何人。”  
Natasha的兴致终于涨高了：“那不行，你肯定需要一个迎接派对。”她笑着说，“大家都得知道这事儿。我先挂了，Barnes太太，不打扰你做妈妈。”  
她迫不及待想做头一个散布好消息的人，不顾他的解释和劝阻，用俄语说了句恭喜，便匆匆忙忙地挂了线。  
Steve担忧地叹出一口气。

Romanoff的任务失败、Winter Soldier再次出现，也许还只是个引子。现在安理会、神盾局和复仇者联盟正就着洞察计划到底执不执行的问题扯皮，谁都腾不出手来关心一下这个很久以来都没动静的九头蛇。  
大概Fury很快就会打来电话让他结束假期滚去上班了。Steve头痛地想。虽然工作也很要紧，但他想在那之前留出充足的时间来搞定家庭调查组的事。  
是的，家庭调查。  
也许他们该换个窗帘，调查组的人会觉得灰色不适合孩子。Steve看着窗户出神地想。  
他就这么把伊朗抛在脑后。实际上，如果不是Bucky的电话及时打进来，Steve可能已经打开手机把亚马逊上所有的儿童家居店都搬空了。  
他手忙脚乱地把听筒贴到耳朵上。满脑子的头绪还没理清楚，电话那头的Bucky听上去倒有些不太高兴：“我打不通你的电话。”  
“是我的同事，工作上出了点麻烦。”Steve禁不住微笑起来，“别在意这个。Bucky，你到哪儿了？”  
“不知道。外面好黑。”Bucky闷闷地说，“什么麻烦，你要回去上班？”  
“没有，等他们通知我的时候再说吧。”  
“哦。……对了Steve，我可能赶不上吃晚饭。”  
“飞机误点？”  
听筒里传来微弱的哼哼声。  
“没关系，那我等你。今晚有海鲜汤。”  
“好吧。”  
“注意安全，早点回来。”  
“……拜。”  
Bucky收起线路，抬了抬眼——Rumlow正托着下颔看他，像在看个笑话。  
而且他真的把这个笑话讲出来了：“Bucky，鹿仔，小蜜糖，Rogers夫人——”Rumlow把每个单词都拖得很长，并在Bucky的凶恶视线笼罩下翘起二郎腿，感慨地耸耸肩，“结婚真好。知道单身汉辛苦了一天之后回家都喝什么吗？速冲麦片。”  
“你应得的。”冬兵冷冰冰地横他一眼。  
“噢，我简直有点不太喜欢你了，Winty。”Rumlow眯起眼睛，“在没跟那个Rogers结婚前，你至少还沉默得很可爱。”

大概吧。冬兵撇了撇嘴——没跟Steve结婚前，一切都很好。  
毕竟单身就意味着他不用撒谎、圆谎、坚持锻炼、定点喝牛奶和按时睡觉起床，也犯不着跟任何恼人的邻居交往、费时间规划自己的任务行程、再把所有的休息时间都耗在布鲁克林的一间小房子里。更不需要应付什么该死的家庭调查……对，他根本就不想要什么领养来的小孩。冬兵讨厌这种软绵绵、哭啼啼的物种，而且完全没有准备好去做一个父亲。  
他郁闷地低下头，摆弄起手机。  
Bucky得安慰自己，这是为了让Steve高兴。他们结婚四年，Rogers从没要求过什么，反而几乎付出了一切。如果这场婚姻全程都是他自己一个人的予取予求，那未免太不公平。  
况且Bucky也明明大可不必担心，因为调查组根本不一定会通过申请。得了吧，谁会把婴儿托付给一年里有六个月都在外工作的大人呢？Bucky甚至不用扮凶脸，他的铁胳膊就足以让每个小坏蛋在他臂弯里哭得晕过去。  
——所以你搞得定，Barnes。你是在维护你的婚姻。  
世上可不会再有第二个Steve Rogers了。  
他一点也没夸张。冬兵为九头蛇效命十一年，唯一的意外之礼就是在哥伦比亚碰见Steve。那是四年前他在波哥大的任务，用一把P226送目标去见天堂里的罂粟田。  
一切遵循常规。他干掉那个人，然后离开那儿。战斗背心、武器和面罩被藏进垃圾室准备好的长筒包里，他换上普通的游客装束，顺着通道一直走到后门，再在街上堵满人之前匆匆赶回酒店。大堂吧台的侍应生看到他为洗掉隐蔽妆而揉红的眼圈，甚至同情地在伏特加里添了两倍的冰。  
还在一切暴露之后安慰他：“别担心，警察只是例行盘查游客。有人枪杀了老大。”  
冬兵皱皱眉头，为了不显得太扎眼，像所有人那样转过身去看门口。六个穿制服的人、剩下一群都是团伙里的喽啰，为首的警官扫了一眼大厅，径直走来。  
干。  
“你是一个人吗，”那警察用蹩脚到几乎听不懂的英语问他道，“先生？”


	2. Chapter 2

冬兵不知道是哪儿出了问题。和每次任务一样，他自认没留下任何漏洞——除了某些意料之外的坏运气。  
“不是，我有同伴。”冬兵挑了挑眉梢，用当地话回答。他不动声色地把重心往前移了一点，像只伺食而动的猎豹，伸出右手按住吧台边缘并且决定，只要他们表现出进一步的怀疑——  
他会跳起来，用左臂砸烂目所能及的所有东西，然后把酒杯拍碎在这个斑秃警察的脑门上。  
但有人抢在他前面先动了手。

“Bucky！”  
冬兵还没来得及发懵、或者掏出折叠刀，就被猝不及防地拖进一个金光灿烂、热情洋溢的拥抱。这臂膀粗壮有力，把他紧紧压在同样蔚为可观的胸膛上，力道重得简直像是要杀人。  
先下手为强的大力士激动得话都说不全乎，看着他，海蓝的眼睛里像是有星星炸开：“Bucky！是你吗？！你——”  
“是的是的。”冬兵不假思索地回答。  
他从善如流地搭上这家伙的背，迅速地瞟了眼警察，艰难地、不动声色地从这家伙的臂弯里钻出来，还在同时挤兑出一脸笑容：“对，这就是我朋友。”  
他很少笑，可能看上去有点僵硬古怪，但警察还是皱皱眉、放下扶在警棍上的手。  
“你记不记得我？我是Steve！”那人完全没注意到气氛不对劲，一脸期待地大声说。  
“呃、他有点儿傻。”冬兵一边用西班牙语解释，一边运力把Steve从吧台前拖走。如果这人再蹦出点什么会被警察发现破绽的蠢话，他一定饶不了自己。  
而Steve也确实一路兴奋地问个不停。  
“你怎么会在这儿”“这几年过得好不好”“哦天哪Bucky你的左手怎么了”之类的。  
“你闭嘴。”冬兵一言不发，直到最后把他摔在房间门上攥住衣领，“谁他妈是Bucky。”  
可能是因为Bucky脸上的笑容褪得太快，Steve愣了愣，很长时间才锁起眉头。他麦穗般的满头金发都像是一瞬间枯萎了，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛也黯淡下来。  
“Bucky，我是Steve。Steve Rogers。”  
Steve委屈地说。  
冬兵听着门外兵荒马乱的躁乱声，意识到不能让Rogers再把那些人引来。他调匀呼吸，眯了眯眼，终于把注意力放到他的救命恩人身上。Steve Rogers长了一张非常正直、标致、俊俏、合乎他口味的脸，但很遗憾，这并不代表他们曾经认识过。

“你大概认错人了。”最终冬兵松开手，不耐烦地答道，“虽然我失过忆，但根本不认识什么叫Steve Rogers的家伙。”  
“失忆？”这家伙的表情几乎可以称得上破碎了，“不不不、Bucky，我们从小就认识。你的名字叫做James Buchanan Barnes，我们在布鲁克林长大，是最好的朋友。”  
冬兵冷冰冰地看着他：“哦。可我叫Ford Reher。家在芝加哥。”  
（事实上，Bucky用了很长时间才相信自己真的是Steve口中的那个旧友。这推翻了他之前七年的全部世界观——他当时真的单纯到以为自己叫这个名字，住在芝加哥，有父母兄弟但不幸全部死光光，初中辍学，人生无望，还是个基佬。  
“你叫我怎么办？”Rumlow无辜地瞪眼看着他，“你每次一怀疑人生就开始拿脑门撞墙，全组织的人都拦不下来。Pierce怕你撞傻就来找我，可我又不擅长给失足少年编故事。”）  
“我没朋友。”冬兵盯着Rogers的脸，在他心上又插了一刀。  
但Steve的决心不是那么容易就能被浇灭的。他颤抖地喘了口气，抓住冬兵的手，稳稳地告诉他：“没关系。Bucky，我会让你再想起来。一切。我保证。”  
那时冬兵还并不知道Steve所说的“再想起来”会包含这么多计划外的内容。  
当然，他也没想到Rumlow没廉耻的胡说八道起码最少有一样成了真。  
Steve Rogers执着得让冬兵崩溃。他在波哥大滞留了整整一周，只因为没办法甩掉Steve而独自溜回美国。Pierce发了无数条消息，甚至动用了搜援小组也依旧联系不上他们的顶尖杀手。因为后来冬兵摔了通讯器，开始自暴自弃地接受Steve的失忆症复健。刚开头他只是希望Rogers在各种小细节里发现自己并不是他要找的人，但事情最终一发不可收拾。

被说服的那个人是他。六天后冬兵从床上醒来的时候想。  
可能他第一眼瞧见Rogers时，会有那种“我认识他”的感觉并非平白无故。  
他偏过头，Steve躺在身边，眉眼温顺地舒展着。他恬美、满足地勾起一点点唇角，冬兵忍不住伸出左手，碰了碰那儿的沟陷。  
Bucky的金属手其实感觉不到什么，但熟睡的Steve动了动，在他钢圈拼接成的指肚上亲了一下。  
该死——冬兵猛地缩回手。他不能避免地回想起Steve落在他肩胛处的吻：像被钢铁怪兽生吞下去的伤口处鼓出不自然的愈伤肌肉，Steve抚摸、亲吻那里，唤醒了他麻木了整整七年的触觉神经。  
“车祸。”冬兵断断续续、不经大脑地解释，“俄国的义肢都这样。”  
他着急略过这个需要耗费脑力来哄骗的话题，牵过Steve的手，把他拉近，吻他的嘴唇，把舌尖含在两片唇瓣的缝隙里，直接从Steve炽热的口腔里掠夺空气，好叫他没法思考。  
这时候冬兵便决定，如果Rumlow再敢嘲笑他禁欲。  
他就把Rogers扔到交叉骨那张卑鄙可耻的老脸上。

所以他就愣在那儿想这些有的没的——波哥大的炎热天气，他们在街头、酒馆、沙滩和床上。Steve，他能连说三天“Bucky和我”的故事直到冬兵把他的声带扯出来打个蝴蝶结，还要挤眉弄眼地露出一个“你认识我”的笑容。就像他喝酒从不会醉，Rogers也从来不知道什么叫认输。他就是有这么一股执拗劲儿，抓住了就死也不放手，搞得冬兵总是胆战心惊的：Steve永远那么长久而专注地看着他，就好像担心他会随时像一团冰雪那样消融一样。  
他怎么能不呢。Steve何止是要融化他。  
他简直要把他灼伤了。  
很久之后，Bucky才意识到自己一大清早的坐在床上发呆，浑身凉飕飕的。他忍不住皱起眉。要知道，Steve剥开了之后跟他看起来时的正经可不一样——很青涩、又粗鲁，而且装得再温柔也没用。  
他不光觉得冷。冬兵恨恨地想。  
他疼死了。  
“Bucky。”全世界最糟糕的床伴醒过来，打断了冬兵的神游。Steve不知道什么时候抓住冬兵的手，放在唇角上贴着。他的掌心暖烘烘的。  
Bucky凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，而Steve把那当做一声早安收下了。他舒舒服服地换了个平躺的姿势，从唇缝里溢出一声鼻音很重的、恼人的笑。  
他开始拽着Bucky的手把他往自己的胸膛上压，直到冬兵半个身子都横在Rogers身上，260磅像个秤砣一样压到他没法呼吸。波哥大从早到晚不得安生，外面好像又乱起来了，枪声和炮声震得窗户都在抖，Steve凑到他耳边，小声问：“早上想吃什么？Bucky，什么都可以。”  
你要什么都行。

“我要结婚了。”冬兵坐在Pierce家的餐椅上说，他抬起手，扶了扶面罩。  
话还没落地，Pierce杯子里的东西就有至少一半泼在了Rumlow身上。两个大人物都愣住了，Rumlow是因为他新洗的战斗裤。  
交叉骨几乎立刻就蹿了起来，但Pierce还保持着一个头儿该有的冷静。他只是看他的眼神有点用力，而且掩饰不住声音的颤抖：“你要……什么？”  
Pierce期待地盯着他，好像希望冬兵只是一时口误——比如实际上他只是想要新的小刀，而那款式代号恰好叫“结婚”之类的。当然，九头蛇可以买给他，想要多少买多少，把他身上的每个暗兜都塞满。  
但冬兵眨眨眼：“我要结婚。和Steve Rogers。”  
Pierce喝了口中老年牛奶——说实在话，人到了年纪，真不该再老这么一惊一乍的。  
“他到底怎么知道什么叫结婚——等等，为什么是Steve？”他突然回过头怒气冲冲地问Rumlow，“最起码也得是Stephanie吧？你他妈都教了他什么？！”  
Rumlow从他的裤子上抬起头，梗着脖子吼回来：“我哪知道？我是你的特勤队长，不是他妈！”他瞪了冬兵一眼，“别舔嘴唇Winty，以为戴着面具我就看不出来了？”  
冬兵大睁着眼睛，坐在那儿一动没动。  
Pierce深吸几口气，换上那种带点儿哄骗的、和蔼的声音：“Soldier，我们没问你这六周为什么失联。我知道你可能不懂，对于谈婚论嫁来说，这远远不够——你们才认识六周。”  
“但那是Steve Rogers。”  
“给我去查这个Steve Rogers。”Pierce崩溃地偏过头对Rumlow吩咐道。他把双肘都放在桌上，十指交叠，认真地看着冬兵，“你不能跟一个刚认识的人结婚，好吗？听着，我求婚前可跟妻子认识了两年半。你必须和他有点儿朋友的基础，不然谁知道他是不是骗你的。”  
“补充两点。首先你早就离婚了。其次你前妻是个女的。”  
“谢谢，帮大忙了，Brock。”  
冬兵用金属的手指摩挲右手的指关节，闷闷地说：“他没有。他在布鲁克林长大，在美术学院念书。现在在Stark企业打工，帮Tony Stark管理艺术藏品。拍买、拍卖什么的。”他说得很溜，甚至咬着嘴唇抬头，“他常出差，跟我一样。”  
“跟档案上说的没差，”Rumlow敲了敲平板，调出Rogers的ID信息，“没什么特别的，就是薪水、身材和脸蛋都不错，要看看么，他的金发比你地道。”  
Pierce疲惫地摆了摆手。  
“你怎么告诉他的，Soldier？你的身份是什么？”

“在造船厂工作，挺酷的。”Steve转了转办公椅，解释道，“他搞营销，经常全球各地的跑。这很好，空隙很多，他不会怀疑到我身上。”  
“——你要结婚了。OMG，队长要结婚了。耶稣，Steve Rogers跟一个男人结婚了！”Clint坐得远远的，神志不清地举着他的武器，对着那弓说。  
Tony Stark冲所有人翻了个白眼：“OK，但Cap，首先我要声明Stark工业不会聘请你这样的鉴赏家。品位太差了，起码是七十年前的。我个人比较好现代主义那一口，咱俩不对盘。”  
“我只是从伪装身份里挑了一个，Tony。”Steve皱着眉头，“他问了，而我没准备。你要知道，我根本没办法在Bucky面前撒谎，我明明是和他一块儿长大的。这太——太怪了。”  
“那就快点习惯。”Romanoff抱着手臂，冷冷道，“谎言最终总是会堆满整个婚姻围城的，而且Fury的狙击手就在窗外等着，你最好别把任何一句真话给倒出来。”


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha是对的。  
他们结婚四年，Steve根本不记得自己说过多少谎。  
开始的日子比较艰难——就像要盖一座高楼，基底总是最叫人棘手。万幸复联的同事们在私底下帮了他不少忙：全套的伪装身份证明、婚礼上来祝贺的亲戚、供Rogers夫夫买下新房的银行账户之类的。他们甚至为他准备了美术学院的毕业照，妥帖地插在一本由Phil Coulson提供大部分填充物的厚相簿里。Bucky喜欢它们，并且从没怀疑过照片和所有背景故事的真实性。  
坦白地说，Steve为此内疚了很久。  
这倒不是不能理解。Rogers的道德标杆总会竖得比任何人都高一点，而他对Bucky的爱又是如此不合常理得多。  
但好在，事情总会渐渐变得容易。大楼建起来了，尽管有些摇摇欲坠。现在Steve只需要站在脚手架上，四处敲敲补补就行：“Tony想要那幅巴内特纽曼的作品，我得去和他的现任收藏者谈谈。”“我到开罗了，拍卖会七点开始。刚刚在街上看到一只陶猫，好像你。”“Stark要把全部藏品捐给美国童子军，这太荒谬了！我气昏了，冲上去揍了他一拳，保安立刻涌进来把我放倒了。”“不不不不不，Tony没记仇，真的！Bucky，听我说，你不用去跟他决斗。这次我只是自己撞到玻璃门上了。公司刚搬进幕墙大楼，我真傻……嘿，你瞧，嘴都磕坏了，你不吻它一下？”  
四年的时间足以让他学会如何随口说出一个理由来打消Bucky的疑心，掌握那些即使没有底气也能振振有词、顾左右而言他、转移注意和撒娇耍赖的小伎俩——Steve Rogers好像总是能在Bucky面前得逞，即使有时实在没法混过去，他也知道该怎样揽上Bucky的腰，问他“好了，别说我了。你这次的生意怎么样？”  
……婚姻啊。  
Steve感慨地抬起头。窗外的灌木丛缝隙里有灯闪了一下，那是Bucky的车。  
“你可真晚，Buck。海鲜汤都要凉了。”Steve靠在门框上，微笑着看他。Bucky在外面好像从来没时间打理自己，头发和衣服都乱糟糟的，同时带着寒气和尘土。但他还是那么甜，总像在接吻之前偷偷吃过糖一样。  
Bucky分开和他相抵的嘴唇，慢吞吞地说：“抱歉，没买到滤水器。”他从Steve的身边挤进门里，“外面冷死了，Steve。我好饿。”  
“先喝汤。”Steve跟他在身后，像只摇尾巴的大金毛。  
Bucky脱下外套，坐到餐桌边。他在皮夹克下只穿一件没有左边袖子的短T，整条金属手臂都露在外面。Bucky就用这只看上去笨重又古怪的手臂拿汤匙。Steve自然地拖过他面前的盘子，帮他把牛排切成小块。  
——看看他们都干了什么。九头蛇已经把冬兵培养成了一个除了杀人什么也不会的高精尖杀手，而Steve Rogers还打算把他娇惯成一个连牛排都不能自己切的傻瓜蛋。

“窗帘怎么摘了？”Bucky皱着眉头道。  
“我打算买新的，”Steve回头看了一眼光秃秃的窗户，“适合小孩子的那种。而且……我想了想，还有很多要买的东西。防撞角、门挡、安全插座……”  
他真是一点也没注意到自己这两天兴奋得不正常，Bucky想。他用勺子拨了一下汤里的虾，低声说：“可那个颜色我们选了很久，跟沙发是一套的。”  
“说得对，也许沙发也该换了。”Steve沉思道，“还记得你小时候经常从沙发背上跌下来吗？软一点、矮一点，她会比较安全。不如买个变形泡棉的？”  
Bucky难以置信地看着他：“Steve，你已经决定……那是个女孩儿了？”  
Rogers很明显地愣了一下：“不。”他把切好的牛排推到Bucky手边，眉峰皱了一皱，“只是刚好脑子里想到粉色波点的窗帘。”  
“不要粉色波点。”Bucky叉住一块肉，放在嘴里机械地咀嚼着。  
他不想承认自己有点莫名其妙的胸闷。Rogers看上去傻兮兮的，他有责任在这个时候撑起整个家庭的智商，但——行吧，他确实有点不舒服，不管是为了什么，反正绝对不是什么见鬼的独占欲和嫉妒——好啦，是有一点。就一点。  
他痛苦地把手指插进头发里。天哪，Bucky Barnes。你今年最多两岁半。  
——你怎么能忍心拒绝他？Steve今天快活得像个孩子。  
“也对，粉色挂在客厅是有点不对劲。你怎么了，Bucky？”  
Bucky艰难地把那口不知滋味的肉咽了下去。  
他干涩地说：“没什么。我只是想……我们最好明天上街一趟。”

“那就明天下午去，好吗？两点我们出门，逛一个下午。”之后他们都在床上的时候Steve从后面抱住他，胳膊紧紧地勒在腰间，“我可以订两张电影票。”  
Steve的发梢擦着他的后颈，说话的时候鼻息呼在那里，像一团雾化的烙铁。Bucky不安分地动了动，把钢铁的那只手从钳制里挣出来。  
他刚洗过澡，不想跟裸着上身的Rogers纠缠：“哦。”  
“你想看什么？”  
“无所谓。”他扭了扭腰，发现完全无法松动，有点生气，“松手，Steve Grant Rogers。今天不做第二次。”  
Steve越过他的肩头瞥了一眼那边的闹钟：“可是，现在零点一刻。”  
他说这话时的气声让Bucky浑身发颤。Rogers的手掌滚烫地贴在他的肌肤上，手指微微蜷缩，像是随时要有移动的趋势。Bucky额角一跳，几乎是立刻领会了他的言外之音：是的，但现在过零点了，我们可以第一次就做到天亮。  
他咬牙切齿地压抑住发颤的尾音：“你——”  
“——你的手机响了，Bucky。”  
当天，接近中午的早晨，Steve轻轻地拍了拍他露在被子外的手。

自从Barnes开始称这个带着前院的、精致的小房子为“我们家”之后，这片普通的土地就像带着魔法，剥夺了冬日战士对任何危险靠近的敏感反射。被Steve唤醒时，粘稠的梦境像退潮一般刷过去，身体的酸软和沉重反而让他觉得安全。  
Bucky哼了哼，全无意识地、软绵绵地勾住Steve的手指：“怎么？……”  
这时他才听见移动电话的响声。  
“本来不想弄醒你的。但响了太多遍，大概很要紧。”Steve帮他把电话拿到手边，翻过来看了眼点亮的屏幕，“是——‘速冲麦片’，要我帮你接吗？”  
“给我。”Bucky立刻睁开了眼。  
他完全清醒过来，随即意识到自己的嗓子有点破音，尴尬地抿了抿嘴。  
冬兵在Steve面前按下了接听键。Rumlow的语气有点不耐烦：“我给你打了五通电话，小姑娘。你以为任务间歇是学生放寒假？”  
“他在旁边。”Bucky看着丈夫，平静地用俄语说。  
Rumlow不得不住了嘴。他用右手挠了挠Steve的手背，轻声道：“是那个俄国客户。”  
Steve点点头，握着他的手从床边站起来。“别随便给客户取绰号，”他用口型说，“早上吃薯饼吗？”  
Bucky在他的手掌里写Y-E-S：“我以为这个月不用再出任务。”  
他盯着Steve离开房间的背影，往枕头里靠了靠。  
“所有人都在超额运行，因为洞察计划。”Rumlow冷冷地说，“你想怎样，Winty？放个产假？”  
冬兵沉默。他听到自己的通讯器响了一声。Rumlow同时告诉他：“目标信息发给你了。局长不点头，航母不升空——死人就没那么多破意见。接头的人二十分钟后到位。收到确认。”  
“收到。”  
冬兵从抽屉里摸出通讯器，一串小字在眼前滚了几个来回，蓝光屏自动熄灭。他长舒了口气，靠在床背上等待头脑完全清醒，把乱糟糟的长发往后捋了捋，起身到厨房门口。  
Bucky的睡衣领完全开着：“Steve.”  
“怎么样，你的俄国客户说什么了？”  
“他……买了三艘游艇。有一艘好像出了问题。”Bucky咬着下唇，抱歉地抬起眼睛，“我可能得出门一趟，不过不用很久。我可以……六点前去街上找你。”  
他以为Steve会不高兴——起码，皱个眉头，叹口气什么的。但没有，他的丈夫看上去并不在意他的失约，而且还体贴地问：“现在就走吗？去换身衣服，Bucky，早餐两分钟就好。吃点东西再出门。”  
“对不起。也许我们能看晚场的电影。”  
“没关系，电影什么时候都能看。”Steve过来亲了亲他的额头，“我们六点见。”  
他的眼睛和初见那天一样，蓝得像片海。  
“我爱你。”Bucky禁不住歪过头，翘着唇角说。十分钟后，冬兵坐在吉普里摘下了无名指上的婚戒，接过九头蛇士兵递来的面具、眼罩和眼影盘。  
“我也一样。”Steve靠在流理台上，盯着烤箱，直到听见车库门缓缓关上的声音，才掏出手机。  
他盯着客厅里的那幅画——他为了证明假身份而从波哥大带回来，Tony干脆转送给了他的结婚礼物：象征爱与婚姻的女神的背后，一个小姑娘裙下露出蟒蛇翘起的尾巴尖。  
这寓意是不是有点儿不太好？  
Rogers清了清嗓子：“Fury。……是的，我想我能抽出点时间了。”

他在Bucky离开不过五分钟之后锁上了房门，和对面站在邮筒前，端着咖啡杯、明显悠闲周末刚刚开始的邻居打了个照面。  
“早上好啊，Mr.Rogers。”Ben穿着和他的身材一样肥大的睡袍，懒洋洋地说，“我看到另一位Rogers先生也走得挺早，真是，你们俩都没个假期么？”  
“我们经常出差。”Steve笑了笑，歪过摩托弯腰帮他捡起地上的报纸，塞到Ben手里，“没办法，都是工作。”  
“哎呀，我知道。”Ben先生一脸心知肚明地冲他挤了挤眼，“男人可真辛苦。”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve踏出电梯，单手扣上了头盔的束带。  
“很高兴你来了，Rogers队长。”Fury坐在巨大玻璃幕墙下的办公桌后，露出伸过椅背的半颗卤蛋脑袋，“而且在电梯门打开的时候没有盾牌飞出来，打中我的头。”  
“别这样，Nick。我还以为自己说得够清楚——不跟你唱反调，也不承认你的自由。”  
“我也还是那句话。它们只比我外祖父午餐袋里的手枪大一点。”  
……他懒得跟神盾局长争论三架天空母舰跟一把左轮手枪的差别在哪，Steve头盔下的面部线条非常坚硬。他们对于洞察计划该不该执行的讨论已经够多了——Fury不会分享，Rogers不会妥协，他们半斤八两。  
“够了，Nick。我愿意来只是因为Natasha告诉了我九头蛇的消息。”Steve把双手撑在桌上，俯下身说，“这才是我的工作。就像你说的，权力分割——我不插手你们的母舰计划，我忙着端掉这个杀手组织。”  
他清楚地听到Fury叹了口气。  
“封闭办公室。”Fury对着AI系统命令道，并且终于转过身，用仅剩的那只独眼看着他，“我知道，队长……我正要跟你说这个。”  
Steve抬起下巴，示意他继续。  
“几天前，我读入利莫里亚之星的发射文档，发现有人篡改了权限。”Nick仰进椅背里，缓慢地说，“于是我去找安理会和Pierce，告诉他们母舰没准备好，要求延迟执行洞察计划。但他们给我的答案是——要先开个听证会讨论这事。”  
“你没说权限的事。”  
“对。上一次我相信别人的时候，这只眼睛没了。”  
Steve沉默了几秒：“Nat行动了吗？”  
“她去查Alexander Pierce了。所以，是的。”  
“还有谁知道这事。”  
Nick的手在两人之间划了一下。  
Steve垂下眼睛，思考片刻：“那个核工程师跟这些有没有联系？”  
“他不仅仅是个核工程师，Ulliel带着我们的核心算法。”Fury眯了眯独眼，“九头蛇不愿意母舰升空，所以他死了——但Pierce找到新的科学家来填补这个缺漏，这个人叫Arnim Zola。”  
Steve松开相握的手。  
“我的任务是什么？”  
“继续待命，等待Natasha的结果，然后搞清一切是怎么回事，解决问题。”  
“听起来挺复杂的。”  
“是啊。Romanoff告诉我了，你最近忙得很。但是队长，这事只能由你来做，我背后的眼睛太多了。”Fury站起身，绕过办公桌向他走近——  
枪声是在这时打响的。

没有丝毫掩饰的射击声几乎震碎了Steve的鼓膜。他条件反射地扑向Nick，抓住他的手并寻找隐蔽，慌乱地抬起头，余光比思想先捕捉到对面双子塔里凶手的影子。  
他从腋下拖住Nick，把他移动到办公桌后面。  
“去追！”Fury的呼吸非常急促。他紧紧捏住他的手，让Steve感到一个小东西硌着手心，“抓到他，搞清楚……去追！”  
“Nick！”Steve着急地喊了一声，他迅速地转头，看到射出子弹的那个人开始移动，“该死。”  
他得找到从这里飞到对面的办法——是的，他不是Tony Stark。再慢一步，双子楼的另一侧便只会留下凉掉的弹壳。而他非得知道杀手是奉谁之命解决Nick Fury不可。  
“Jarvis！叫Sharon上来，立刻！封锁B座！”  
Steve深吸一口气，咬紧牙齿，倒退了一步。星盾撞碎玻璃幕墙没有减缓多少冲力，他落在连接两座塔楼的栈桥上，同样的玻璃材质现出两个撞击的破碎凹陷，表面下的钢条被整个踏弯了。  
大楼响起刺耳的警报声，红光从窗里一闪一闪地透出来，能看到杀手保持着和他相似的速度正在逃窜。  
他不知道神盾局里的哪个特工有这样张扬的刺杀风格——那看起来像是九头蛇的作风。  
吊索从窗口射出，那人空手抓着绳索用惊人的速度往下坠降。Steve来不及思考更多，借着狂奔的冲劲掷出了星盾。  
振金的边缘切断绳索。  
猛然失去悬吊的杀手在半空中抓住他的盾牌。  
Steve Rogers剧烈地呼吸，他站在栈桥更靠近B座边缘的地方，面前二十米开外是杀手借助振金盾抵消冲力砸出的浅坑。  
他看到了那只伸出来的手，带着皮质手套，被黑色作战服紧紧裹住，五指抓着光滑的玻璃表面，杀手在他面前带着一身的玻璃碴站起来。  
他带着面具、眼罩，长发遮面。几乎看不见一点脸孔，却仍然气势汹汹。  
Steve向前踏了一步。星盾在他反应过来之前呼啸着撞向了他的腹部。Rogers没想到刚从高空坠落的杀手还剩下这么多力气——事实上，应该没人能有这样的臂力，他被字面意义上地撞飞了，几乎跌坐在栈桥上。  
Steve抬起头，那家伙消失了。  
这是第二十三层高楼外的连接桥。


	5. Chapter 5

“全层封锁完毕，弹道分析正在做，Hill局长在赶来的路上，十分钟后就能接手Nick。”Sharon停下汇报，抬起头拿笔杆指了指他的肚子，“医疗队还没走，你确定不检查一下？”  
Steve龇牙咧嘴地穿上皮夹克，把Fury最后塞到他手里的东西扔进水杯。河豚毒素B的药片迅速溶解了，他端起那杯水，倒进门口的盆栽里：“我有个约会，”Rogers指着墙上的挂钟，“快迟到了。”  
“跟你丈夫？”Sharon接过空杯，“小心点，队长。Pierce的人很快就到，别跟他们照上面。”  
Steve推门时脚步顿了顿，两条眉毛戏剧化地拧在一起：“抱歉，Carter小姐，你说什么？美国队长在家休假，我敢担保他什么也不知道。”  
Sharon笑笑，在他身后清除了美队的门禁通过记录。她会留在这里截住Pierce的眼线，给Hill带走Nick Fury的“尸体”争取时间。Steve从另一部电梯离开大楼，处理这件事用的时间太多，等他连闯三个红灯才堪堪赶到的时候，Bucky看上去已经等了很久了。  
他笔直地站在那儿，既没低头看手机、也没向着人流中四处张望。Bucky脱掉西装外套，把衬衫的袖子一直挽到手肘上，露出金属色泽、粗壮惹眼的钢铁义肢——他不喜欢左胳膊被衣料裹着，因为那会让活动和弯曲都变得非常费力，相较之下，他更不关心别人会怎么看。  
只有邻居家的孩子们会让他觉得困扰而已。  
Bucky不知道，当每个孩子都要求坐在铁胳膊叔叔臂弯里的时候，他脸上又凶又怕的表情真是可爱极了。  
“嘿，‘铁胳膊先生’。”Steve把摩托靠在路边，向他伸出手心，“赏光兜个风吗？”  
“整条街的姑娘都在看你，Rogers。”Bucky一动不动，眯着眼睛瞧他，“我说过很多次，别骑着你的哈雷出来。”  
他们同时被对方逗乐了。

冬日战士全身的骨头都被摔碎了一次，美国队长肚子里的所有内脏也搅成了一团，但这并不妨碍Bucky和Steve若无其事地并肩逛了好几圈商场。Rogers决心要准备好一个婴儿可能需要的一切，他们没有任何经验，在导购员的引诱下塞满了两辆购物车。  
“你们是伴侣，对吗？”那个女人意味深长地看着他们俩，“准备要个孩子？”  
Steve好脾气地微笑着回答：“是的，领养一个。”  
导购员意会于胸地点点头：“噢——祝福你们。放宽心，收养机构一向对你们这类家庭特别照顾。”  
“真的？”Steve比着左右手上两种口味的米粉，“我还担心会碰到什么麻烦。”  
“并不会。他们只在乎孩子会不会有一个好的成长环境，重要的是教育、陪伴、还有爱。——你们两人都工作？”  
Bucky从Steve手里拿走那罐南瓜味的塞回到货架上，侧过眼睛看她：“是的。”  
“我看你们的经济条件完全合格，只是分给家庭的时间可能不够。”她热情地说道，“社工们很在意这种情况，到时候如果需要保姆，我可以给你们介绍几位。”  
“谢谢你。”Steve笑了笑，握住Bucky的手，“不过我想我们能解决这个。”

他把菜蔬味的米粉放进了购物车里，带着Bucky从货架前走开。Steve脸色如常，看起来并不在意刚才的对话，但Bucky觉得自己纠结得胃都要掉出来了。挑选下一件辅食的时候，他忍不住低声问：“你打算怎么解决，Steve？”  
“什么？”Steve不太专心地应道，“就像她说的，请几个保姆，我想？或者我们应该岔开时间出差、多申请些假期什么的。没关系，孩子很快就会长大了。”  
他没注意到Bucky的表情很古怪——Barnes好像一直遗漏了什么细节。小鬼们不是一落地就会自己照顾自己的，他们会饿、会哭、会调皮捣蛋，会像棵小树苗那样，稍不留神就长歪了。他们需要看护和教育，吞噬父母的时间和耐心，而且要像一个黑洞那样贪得无厌地索取爱。  
——他怎么从来没想过这个？Bucky绝望地看着Steve。他甚至觉得那个小东西还没来就已经夺走Steve的一大部分欢心了——你自己瞧他身边溢出来的、黏糊糊的父爱！  
等到Steve真正注意到他脸上凝重、悲惨的表情时，Bucky已经预料完了他们可能面对的一切糟糕未来：他将没有办法教育好这个孩子。他会把他养成一个既暴力、又没有道德的小罪犯，然后伤透他父亲的心。到时候，Steve会哭着到监狱看望他的儿女，终生郁郁寡欢，而他什么都做不了。  
“你怎么了？”Steve抓住Bucky的手，担忧地看着他。  
“我……没事？”Bucky觉得自己的嗓子哑了，“别买了，这些一时半会都用不上的。”他摸索了半天，才从口袋里掏出手机，看了看时间，“电影还有不到半个小时就要开场了。”

婚姻有时确实是说不清的。它越长大，越像个蛮横的小气鬼——曾经给过你的东西，现在没理没由地就收走了。烛光晚餐啦，甜言蜜语啦，鲜花、殷勤、电话粥、小夜曲……你见过多少婚后已久的夫妻还喜欢头并头肩并肩地坐在影院里看电影？Rogers家的邻居们，很多甚至不知道除了今天菜里加了豌豆之外，还能在餐桌上跟自己的配偶聊些什么。  
所以相较而言，Steve和Bucky还算得上是幸运。他们买了可乐和爆米花，坐在影院的最佳观影位置上。Bucky靠着丈夫的肩，两个人的手也缠在一起。Rogers夫夫当然算得上是非常恩爱，虽然紧接着片头曲开始了——他们开始双双走神。  
这不能怪任何人。Steve挑了部动作片，这是他们以前最喜欢的电影类型。十几岁的时候，他们俩最常干的事就是把沙发垫子铺在地上，在Sarah或者Winifred不在家的时候看一下午电影，然后因为角色扮演把客厅里弄得乱糟糟。  
Steve小时候比现在弱得多，比同龄人矮大半个头，瘦小得在Bucky家过夜时都穿不上他的睡衣。但他总是那个战争片、西部片和特工片里的英雄。Bucky甘心做那个配角儿、或者干脆就是电影里的大反派——他们追来追去的时候，他甚至会非常逼真地装作气力不济好让Steve的哮喘别那么容易就发作。Barnes就是这么照顾Steve，甚至愿意把毕业舞会上最漂亮的舞伴让给自己的朋友。穿红裙子的Peggy那天真的美极了，如果Steve没在她的高跟鞋上踩那一脚……虽然当晚他还是跳完了那支舞，只是换了个舞伴而已。  
但——说回电影吧，再往下想，一场车祸就要把全部的过去都带走了。Bucky现在还坐在他身边，Steve没理由再奢求更多的。尽管他实在对电影提不起一点儿兴趣。  
说到底都是工作的错。自从加入复联后，Steve宁可看点文艺或者动画片儿。那些曾经让他和Bucky兴奋不已的镜头，慢慢地在他眼里就变成了“什么鬼”“别闹了”“扯淡吧”和“没那么简单，兄弟”。观众们为女杀手从摩天楼顶缒下而倒吸冷气，而他除了威亚用得略显浮夸外，只能联想到被盾砸的肚子痛。  
Steve就这么漫不经心地开始一边胡思乱想一边揉他到现在还在抽痛的胃。Bucky好像看得很认真，手搁在爆米花桶里动都没动一下，直到电影结束。他一边坐直身子，一边累了似的揉眼睛（事实上冬兵以相同的心情睡了一觉）：“头晕。”  
Steve笑了笑。他猛然发现，自己的满足感和幸福感总是来得太容易，堆积得太多。

“刚刚社工给我发短信了。”他们走出影院、去车库的路上，Steve说，“他问我们什么时候有时间，做个家庭调查。”  
“什么？”  
“可能要有好几次，不过至少得来一趟家里。”Steve揽着他的肩，认真想了想，“大约就是看看房子，问问账单什么的。不会有太多问题要问。别担心，你会是全世界最棒的父亲。”  
没错，一个残疾、犯罪史光辉、有点儿感情障碍，精神随时波动外加暴力倾向的完美领养人。Bucky忽然希望九头蛇给自己编造的履历别那么干净：“别逗了，Steve。”  
Steve笑得超级好看，他接着说：“你什么时候有空？我们得都在场。”  
他们走到Barnes的车前。Bucky打开车门，看着快要堆到驾驶座的婴儿用品，一瞬间满脑子都黑了。他不知道事到如今还能找出什么理由阻挠Rogers，或者要多久他才能弄清如何把这件事搞砸。而且Bucky忽然意识到，他死而复生的经历最好别在这时候搞出任何漏洞，不管是被政府机构发现，还是被他的丈夫发现，就像他藏在后备箱的枪一样。Steve塞婴儿车的时候还问了他那箱子里是什么。  
Bucky第一次为婚姻里的事感到头痛欲裂。  
“我也说不清，你定吧。不过尽快，过两天公司里要有份大订单。”  
他责怪地看了Steve一眼，往那堆奶粉玩具婴儿车里一坐：“下次开你自己的车来。”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve的回答是越过车窗，甜滋滋地跟他接了个吻。  
Bucky只好张开嘴，让这位不戴头盔的机车手凑过来，在自己口腔里横冲直撞——他知道Steve真的高兴坏了，否则也不会就这样莽撞地擦过齿尖和上颚，一路滚烫地直接吮吻到舌根。他的丈夫在这桩事上的耐心向来从容到近乎一板一眼，总把分寸拿捏得既亲昵又甜蜜——Bucky松开钥匙，用双手捧住Steve的脸颊，指尖轻轻摩挲他的鬓角。  
“悠着点，Steve。”他退开一点，一边咬着Rogers的下唇，一边慢吞吞地说，“考虑下你在我车上都堆了什么东西。”  
Steve装作怏怏不乐地最后吻了他一次：“好吧，我们先回家。”  
Barnes挑了挑眉毛，看着Steve的背影，直到听到摩托发动才摇起车窗。密封空间让细小的声音更明显了——Bucky闭上眼，后脑砸在椅背里。他想刚刚Steve也有听到，只是那时候谁都不愿理会。  
他的手机响了，在口袋里一直震。  
“……Rumlow。”  
对面的人沉默了至少五秒：“瞧瞧，我以为你不打算接这个电话呢。”Rumlow带刺儿的嘲讽越来越明显了，“是谁教你任务结束后就抹屁股开溜的？我？”  
“这次不该我写任务汇报。”  
“别把话说得好像你写过一样，小蜜糕。”  
“……”Bucky决定转开话题，“下个任务是什么时候？我有点别的事，想先确定一下。”  
“什么？什么事？”

有时候交叉骨也会觉得，冬兵在渐渐脱离掌控。  
这倒不是说以前Bucky不爱和他们较劲——九头蛇里新新旧旧的人都知道，冬日战士的拿手好戏就是鼓腮帮、干噘嘴。  
作为资产，冬兵的完美只体现在了实战能力上。或许除此之外，他至多还能做到不争吵、不询问，但这家伙一倔起来就硬邦邦的，像钻牛角尖一样固执。在这个谁也说不清规律的时间区里，冬兵经常一个人发疯，或者不说一句话。科学家没能解决注射剂的后遗症，于是这种精神病似的症状直到七年后才得到好转。起初他们为Steve Rogers的出现而感到庆幸，但最终很快发现，他们只是获得了新的反对方式。  
——冬兵学会了违背命令。  
虽然他依旧完美地执行交到手里的任务，但也开始了在一些特定的问题上绕开他们，自行决定。要去结婚自然是一切的万恶之源，而到后来他更加学会了提出要求、拒绝管制。  
这不是什么好苗头，但他们也没找到解决办法。Rumlow头痛地拈着电话，答应道：“好吧，随你什么事。Nick Fury是个大茬，你正好避两天风头。”他忽然顿了顿，严厉地说，“明天滚过来把针打了就行。收到确认。”  
“收到。”  
红晕和笑意在他脸上完全消失了。

到家的时间、满车的零碎、Steve的肚子和Barnes的骨头一起决定了Rogers夫夫不得不度过一个简单朴素、相拥而眠的夜晚。所以第二天Bucky醒得很早，尽管有些睡眼朦胧。他拖着半敞的睡袍去衣帽间，路过时差点踩翻了Steve的工具箱。  
他的丈夫穿着件背心，坐在客厅中央拼一个小马宝莉的小矮凳。  
“换身衣服，我们去晨跑？”Steve抓着那个紫色的小短腿，扭过头问。  
“我……要去趟公司。”Bucky在衣柜里翻来翻去，想找套既不难受、又能穿去“公司”的衣服，“例会。把事情交代完，就能放几天假。”  
他一边扣衬衣的扣子，一边光着脚踩到散落一地的零部件中间：“最多一上午，你知道的。”  
Steve自然地接过领带帮他打上，并且轻轻用力，拽下一个吻：“早点回来。”  
Steve很清楚，Bucky所在的造船厂每个月都有次例会。但Steve不知道的是，这是他去接受注射的托词。而有件事甚至连Bucky自己也不知道，Pierce和Rumlow一直以来给他的理由是这种药剂能让金属手臂和身体接合，否则会出现排异反应，不过事实上，注射液的真实用途远不止此。  
好在他始终不对自己的失忆产生怀疑，也总是听从他们的指令。冬兵甚至很少拒绝接受注射，尽管过程所造成的痛苦难以言喻。一开始九头蛇还需要偷偷地在别的地方做手脚，让他尝到“排异”的滋味，后来则只用动动嘴皮恐吓他，是不是想让丈夫见到排异的狰狞景象就行。  
Steve Rogers是个好把柄。九头蛇们这么认为。虽然他可能影响冬兵，让资产的可控性降低，但他依然是个非常好用的把柄。  
“嘴唇咬破了还挺难痊愈的。听交叉骨说，你今天还要回家，对吗？”医疗员很亲切地问。  
得到肯定的回答后，她点点头，递给他一枚橡胶口塞：“那我们最好还是用下这个。”

Bucky回到家的时候，Steve已经拼好了那个带着尾巴、四条腿撒欢的小凳子。  
“我还以为你起码要忙到下午。”  
他艰难地坐在这个巴掌大的支撑面上，结果其实跟直接坐在地板上没什么差别。Steve背对着他，肩膀宽阔，既像个体格超规的骑士，又像个误入童话世界的巨人。虽然注射剂一直让Bucky觉得头晕反胃，但他还是忍不住笑出来，一边扯领带一边到流理台上给自己倒了杯水：“还行，没什么事好谈的——Steve，你干嘛把这些瓶瓶罐罐都搬出来？”  
“Come on，Bucky。颜料偶尔也要晒晒太阳。”Steve转过身，用笔杆敲了敲地板。  
Bucky撇撇嘴，把衬衫的头两颗扣子也松开，随手把领带扔到椅背上。他从来不进Steve的画室，就像Steve也很少涉足他的旧物仓库一样，因为里面太乱了，根本没地方下脚——Steve只在这一点上坚守着他作为艺术家的怪癖，认为那儿乱中有序，所有看上去摊作一堆的东西实际上都各居其位，谁也不能碰。不过他倒是经常把画架搬到外面来，在光线很好，某人又难得愿意给他做模特的时候。虽然大多数情况下Bucky对一动不动地拗造型兴趣不大，他没几张画能好好完成。  
Bucky踢开Steve身边摆满的、零零碎碎的东西，取代他两膝间画板的位置，捧着杯子在地上坐下：“画什么呢？”  
“没什么。我翻了下柜子，找到点以前的东西。”Steve蜷起长腿把他圈起来，从背后抱住，捡起画纸递过去。  
Bucky放下水杯，接过来随手翻了翻。  
他意外地发现这些稿纸都有些年头了，一些标注的字迹和数据甚至模糊不清。绘图一半是潦草的铅笔稿，另一半刚刚被重新上色勾边——全是家具的设计图：婴儿床、小衣柜、书架和书桌什么的。  
Steve把头抵在他的肩上，短发刺挠挠地蹭着Bucky的耳朵：“怎么样？过两天我们可以找个家具店，把这些都做出来。”  
这看起来有点儿太过于郑重其事了。好一会，Bucky才出声。  
“哇哦，”他说，然后抿了抿嘴，“我……我没想到——你从什么时候开始计划这些的？”  
Rogers在他背后笑起来，胸腔轻轻地震动：“很早以前，Bucky。足够早了。”  
“喔。”Bucky发出微弱的哼声，手指捻着稿纸的边缘，挑起的眉毛像是没消化掉这些。  
当然，这没道理。他不该为这件事太过吃惊——毕竟Steve一直以来都是那个“星光灿烂、胸有成竹”的家伙。他总有计划，总能让全部事态都在掌控之中。他们结婚四年而Bucky从没为一点芝麻大的小事操过心，因为Steve精于在一切发生前解决麻烦。——但Bucky还是不得不承认，他完蛋了，从Rogers把设计稿递到他手上的那一刻起。Bucky Barnes注定无路可走，只能缴械投降。  
而且，讲真的。如果那群机构里的老古板敢不把那个最珍贵的小宝贝送到Steve怀里、让他高兴，Bucky说不定还会换上制服、扛上火箭筒，披荆斩棘地去为他抢一个。

——他确实是这么想的，虽然他也不太清楚自己脸上破釜沉舟的表情，是不是有点把这个看上去很年轻、很可能是第一次工作的社工给吓着了。  
调查员John Wexler先生略显局促地坐在他们新换的软沙发里，战战兢兢地翻开了资料夹的第一页。  
“好的。Rogers先生和……Barnes先生。”他飞快地抬起头，又瞥了Bucky的机械臂一眼，“根据程序我接下来要问你们一些问题。别介意，都很简单，不会耽误你们太久。”  
“没问题，请说。”  
Wexler按了按原子笔：“呃……我需要了解一下你们的家庭情况。父母，有多少兄弟姐妹，他们的工作，还有，嗯，身体情况怎样之类的。”  
“我是独生子，父亲是退伍军人，母亲当过护士。他们身体都很好，只不过住在加州，几个月才会和我们见一次面。”Steve按部就班地回答问题，牵过Bucky的手，“Bucky曾经有两个妹妹，父亲经商。但你知道的，十一年前，有场车祸……”  
社工愣在那里反应了一会儿，才磕磕巴巴地说：“我很抱歉。”  
“没关系。”Bucky耸耸肩。  
“啊，是的，然后——我还看了你们两位的体检报告、财政报表。”Wexler翻了翻表格，抬起头，“还有两位的资历档案，Rogers先生学习艺术，Barnes先生从州立大学毕业，是机械专业，对吗？”  
事实上他连自己的高中读没读完都不记得了：“是的，我在造船厂工作。”  
“而Rogers先生在Stark产业……那位Tony Stark。”年轻人鼓了鼓脸颊，“酷。”  
谈话就这么顺利地进行下去了。他们回答问题、填了几张表，Wexler告诉Rogers接下来还要准备什么材料，并向他们保证那只手臂不会构成扣分点，建议他们休假、交替上班，或者干脆请个保姆。  
社工仔细地查看了每个房间，包括Rogers的画室和Bucky的地下室。一切都准备得很妥当，他只需要回去写一份详细的报告，再帮他们递交上去。  
“我觉得你们可以开始考虑对孩子的要求了。”Wexler在告别的时候说，“虽然可能要几个月才能走完手续。不过，如果以后有什么问题，欢迎打电话过来。我会帮忙的。”  
他们并肩站在门口的台阶上，Rogers和他握手：“谢谢。”  
“你们很恩爱。”  
Steve看了Bucky一眼，揽住他的肩。  
“是的。”他笑得开心极了，“当然是。”


	7. Chapter 7

家庭调查结束后，Bucky在家又呆了几天。他们抓紧时间重新粉刷了画室旁边的那间小屋子，定做家具，并且跑去政府办公室开了几份证明。但Barnes的工作并不总能像Steve这样有弹性，公司的电话很快打到家里——造船厂最近又多出一笔大订单。  
Bucky必须得回去工作了。第二天Rogers和他一样早起，他们出去晨跑，回来之后Bucky去冲凉、换衣服，Steve帮他准备早饭。  
冬兵坐在车里一边咬酱汁四溢的卷饼一边侧过身体，让他们帮忙把肩带扣上。Rumlow翘着腿在一边看，表情好像在嘲笑他的不成器——最近Bucky确实有点控制不住体重，连制服都被赶着加大一号。不过这明明该怪九头蛇在穿得嚣张又时髦这方面有着类似自恋狂的偏执，他似乎从来没有穿着宽松自如的衣服执行过哪次任务。即便是在南非杀人，也会裹成这样，以保证自己是块会走路的反派标杆，打起响亮的“海德拉”招牌。  
基地从莫斯科转到纽约的时候他们就该给他换个代号了。真的很傻，他想罢工。  
“这次有个六级目标。我们计划把她引到新泽西，Zola博士想办法用电脑困住猎物，然后你进去解决。”Rumlow干脆把腿伸到对面座位上，拨了拨贴在脸上的耳麦，“黑寡妇在私下调查Pierce，知道得太多对谁都没好处。现在是Alexander从那个死人手里接管复仇者联盟的最好时机，他不想有任何人在面前挡着——”  
“所以我可能得避避风头，Rogers。”Natasha Romanoff站在窗外，一直精心打理着的红发现在散乱地贴在脸上，粘满血、灰和各种爆破物细小的碎片。  
“Pierce要杀我。”她疲惫地说。  
Steve抱着脏衣篓，维持着拨开窗帘的那个姿势，愣在那里不知道该说什么好：“我想……你可以从正门走，Bucky不在家。”  
他侧开身子，让Natasha从窗里进来。  
身材火辣的女杀手跃进阳台，脱下外套甩到他怀里：“那就好——你最好再确保一下Barnes不会在这个时候下班。有位女士打算借你的浴室洗个澡。”  
“他出差去了，至少也得后天才能回来。”Steve挑起眉，把那件简直能抖出几斤灰尘的兜帽衫揉成一团，随手丢进一边的洗衣机，“浴室在那边，我去给你拿条毛巾。”

二十分钟后，Natasha坐在Rogers对面，沉默地擦拭起蜷曲的头发。  
“Nick让我等你的结果，”Steve弯下腰，把热饮放到她手边，“所以，有结果了？”  
“神盾局被渗透了。”Natasha把长发拢在一起，用毛巾按着，言简意赅地说，“我从Nick留下的U盘找到线索，一路追到新泽西。Pierce是九头蛇的人，十有八九。他杀了工程师Ulliel——为了插入他自己的人，改变洞察计划的算法。”  
“什么算法？”  
Romanoff摇摇头，把濡湿的毛巾放到一边：“目前还不知道，我当时在SSR的废弃基地解密档案，但被人打断了。他们在程序里设了很多圈套，还不能确定一切是真的。”  
她顿了顿，又说：“不过他们要对付我，就已经说明很多问题了。”  
Rogers皱起眉：“所以我才会反对Fury。洞察计划太偏激了，它不是自由，而是恐惧。”  
“给我点时间，我会弄明白这都是怎么回事的。”Natasha端起杯子，“不过我来找你，不全是为了这个。”  
“什么？”  
黑寡妇坐直身子，用双手捧住杯壁，摩挲了一下上面的爱心花纹：“在新泽西打断我的那个人，是冬兵。之前13号特工跟我比对过，我猜杀死Fury的也是他。”  
“是他？……他到底是什么人？”  
“这是我跟他第一次正面交锋。”Natasha说，“冬兵没再远远躲在暗地里狙击，这个见鬼的疯子——他扛了一架84毫米的反坦克火箭筒，把整个基地轰塌了。”  
她微微挑起眉梢。Rogers不是没见过Natasha卸下艳丽妆容，凌厉而尖峭的样子，但她现在坐在这里，满脸倦容，看起来比任何时候都要严肃，事情真的已经发展到了非常、非常糟糕的地步。  
Romanoff平静地继续说。  
“他瞄准的时候，距离很近。我有机会射击，而且肯定自己射中了他扛着AT4的左臂。”  
“但他没有躲，你知道吗？我向冬兵开枪，被击中的时候，他甚至没有动一动。——没有血、没有伤口、没有感觉，防弹衣不可能有这种效果，我亲眼看见子弹弹开了，就像射中钢铁、射中你的盾那样。”  
“那不可能是人的肌肉，绝对不是。除非他是机器人，不然就是有一条钢铁手。金属的、仿生的、能活动自如的电子左臂。”  
她意有所指，Rogers锁起眉峰。  
Natasha抿了抿干枯开裂的嘴唇，沙哑地说：“如果我这么告诉别人，他们会以为我异想天开。”  
“但你清楚，我为什么会这么想。”

“Rogers，我不相信你从来没有怀疑过。这四年，前七年。”Natasha深吸一口气，咄咄逼人地继续道，“他到现在都还没有完全恢复记忆，所以十多年前那场车祸你就不追究了？还有那条手臂，就连Stark工业也很难复制出一样的技术，你知道那绝不可能是哪家医院或者随便什么科研组织能提供给普通人的义肢。”  
“那是俄国……”  
“你认真的，Steve，跟我扯俄国？说得也是，Barnes的俄语那么好，他有跟你谈过在莫斯科都发生过什么吗？”  
Steve发出叹息，身体前倾：“Nat。”  
而Romanoff往椅背里靠了靠：“你要结婚那会儿复联就把他的资料调个底朝天了，是很完美。可我们信么？——从来不。”  
“大家都知道Bucky对你来说有多重要。所以不管巧合多夸张，他可能有什么样的黑历史，我们都不在乎，只要你高兴。但现在事态不同了，如果Bucky Barnes真的是那个人，”Natasha挑了挑眉毛，沙哑的嗓音压得更低，“你觉得他为什么会在七年之后才回到你身边，虽然失去记忆，却依然跟你结婚？”  
“Nat！”  
“别天真了，Rogers。你明明只知道他无缘无故地消失了整整七年，却还愿意无条件地接受他关于车祸的解释。”Natasha不为所动，盯着Steve的脸，盖棺定论，“想想为什么九头蛇总能从我们手中逃掉。他会杀了你，Cap。现在就是个不错的时机。”  
震惊和愤怒在Steve脸上交替出现，他急促地喘了一会气，没能说出任何辩白。但最后一切情绪都消失了，Steve沉默片刻，平静下来。  
“你得去Sam那里避上几天。”他站起身，语气缓和而镇定地说，“两分钟后在楼下等我，我去开车。”  
Steve捞起外套，直到走出Romanoff的视线范围，才绷起唇线，狠狠倒抽一口气。  
——Natasha在怀疑Bucky，甚至猜想他根本不是十一年前的那个人。  
他不能怪她。Romanoff并没有敏感多疑得过头，只是不了解Bucky，所以才不知道Rogers怎么能在七年后的第一眼里就认出他的朋友。而Steve不可能不知道和自己生活在一起的那个人是谁，况且退一万步，复联自从独立出神盾局后就由Nick直接管辖，每个成员都有代号，身份绝对保密。他们从不出现在公众前，九头蛇没理由知道该把棋子安插在哪儿——

冬兵坐在吉普后厢，沉默地用拇指划弄面前的触显。  
任务并不顺利，他们做完后面的工作，但两天前的那个女人已经凭空失踪了。九头蛇搜索了整片区域，只在废墟里找到一点不甚清晰的血迹和脚印——黑寡妇，他来回翻看她的档案，冬兵和她交过几次手，这女人的能耐绝对超过Pierce对她的评级。  
Pierce接手Nick Fury留下的神盾局后，资料库扩充了好几倍。九头蛇现在已经完全掌握了他们的对手，包括那个传说中的复联，他们的下属特工档案被全部纳入九头蛇的信息库。  
虽然没有姓名、没有资历，只有代号、调动记录和任务简报。每人有四张配图，分别是常服和制服的正侧面。  
“鹰眼，绿巨人，雷神……”冬兵向左一个接一个地滑过档案表，对他们的代号嗤之以鼻，“钢铁……Tony Stark？”  
Stark作为公众人物来说对任何一个美国公民来说都太面熟了——即使你只是在上班路上翻一份报纸，也会在不同版面看到他无数次。Bucky盯着屏幕上出现的那张正面照，皱皱眉，想起Steve平时对他顶头上司的抱怨，Tony Stark听起来只是个爱吃甜食的、任性的、品位古怪的天才，打起架还要靠保安的那种，他从没想到过这个富豪会是一位特工。  
看样子Steve要失业了，冬兵想。洞察计划开始后，Tony被肃清，Stark产业不会留存太久，他肯定会丢掉工作。  
也好，这样就不用再操心保姆的事。Bucky托着腮，满不在乎地拨了拨手指，滑向下一个特工，代号美国队长——  
喀。  
“Winty，”Rumlow抬起眼睛，微笑着说，“猜猜看，如果你愿意学着用右手玩平板，我们每年能省下多少经费给你买新的小刀？”  
冬兵茫然、苍白地看着他。平板触显在金属手掌上断成了两截，电路板发出滋滋的电火花声。  
他低下头，想再看那张照片一眼，以确定自己不是眼花了或者别的什么。但屏幕碎了，不管那上面曾经出现过什么，现在都黑成一片。冬兵捏着那块断裂的残骸，脸上不知所措的表情甚至几乎让Rumlow决定原谅他——要知道冬兵从来都是理直气壮地给他们惹麻烦，一个连着一个，这倒还不算其中严重的那部分。  
在驾驶室的突击队员敲了敲隔板：“Rumlow，有电话打过来。”  
“谁？”  
“给冬兵的。是他丈夫，问他具体几点到家。”  
“靠。”  
冬兵在Rumlow的注视下抿了抿嘴。他转动眼珠，不敢看交叉骨的脸。  
“七点。”Bucky犹疑地说，“告诉他，我不总是在这个时间回家吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

不是第一次了，冬兵为了这只该死的金属臂而感到绝望、自厌和怒火冲天。  
就像普通人可能完全体会不到幻肢痛是什么感受——你不得不为已经永远缺失的东西而在漫长的余生里无辜受罪。当Bucky开始学着像Steve接受一切那样接受自己的残肢时，这种痛苦曾平复过，在那时他以为这个噩梦已经被摆脱，但没有，现在它卷土重来了。  
冬兵紧紧咬住牙关，每当感到腮帮颤抖到抽搐，就松开几秒、再咬一次。他狠狠砸了一下方向盘，但接着仍然得侧过来欠下身子，用右手在车脚垫上来回摸索。  
他的婚戒掉下去了，因为冬兵很难用机械手戴上它——当被用作武器时，Bucky的仿生臂无所不能，但作为一条手臂，人类的手臂，它丑陋而近乎笨拙。用力太轻他就捏不住很多细小的东西，用力太重则会把所有经手的器具全部毁掉。  
虽然最后，冬兵还是用牙齿叼住那枚戒指把它吃力地套进了自己的无名指。但即使是这样，他也耽误了太久。Steve从车灯打进灌木丛时就会到门口迎接他回家，而Bucky在车座里跟剧痛争斗的时候，还在想着是不是该从后备箱里翻些东西出来备用。  
他最终带走了一把填好子弹的德林杰手枪。

Rogers夫夫像以往每一次那样在台阶上拥抱接吻。Steve拍拍他的肩膀，然后Bucky先进屋子。他脱下外套，换上宽松的衣服，这段时间里Steve把晚餐都端上桌。  
“我跟Wexler先生约了下周末，他会陪我们去一次办公室。”Steve坐下，拖过他面前的盘子，“你那天能腾出空来吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
冬兵发现自己没办法把目光从Steve拾起的那柄餐刀上挪开。  
“那就好。我把邮件转发到你手机上了，你可以先看看。”Steve一边说，一边帮他把烤牛肉切成可以入口的大小，“那个叫Kylie的小宝贝很可爱，眼睛跟你很像，有点偏灰，但亮晶晶的。……Bucky？”  
“——嗯？”  
“你在走神。”Steve告诉他，并且皱起眉头，“怎么了，是订单的问题？”  
冬兵眨了眨眼：“不、没有。”他伸出电子手想把指上的婚戒转正，“你不用每次都帮我做这个……我又不会切碎盘子。”  
他意识到自己差点在Steve把刀叉和餐碟一并单手递来的时候就去摸枪了，而且看起来Steve同样注意到了冬兵的僵硬和不自在。对于隐藏自己，冬兵通常太过于依赖眼罩和面具。他甚至对说谎也不太在行，虽然Bucky的借口总是很好找。  
“我有点疼。”他抿了抿嘴，在Steve的注视下躲开目光，“胳膊。”  
Bucky盯着那盘烤牛肉，上面还有不停发出滋滋响声的油花。他不可避免地感到唇焦口燥，但也在本能的训诫下不敢冒险，于是又补充了一句：“对不起。但我真的没胃口，Steve。”  
“你还好么？要不要我打电话给Trip先生？”  
Trip是他们的私人医生——九头蛇的人，负责在Rogers面前装模作样地给Bucky的机械臂做检查，花言巧语地向他灌输些鬼话比如“高尖端的义肢都长这样，别人不用都怪他们没见识”。Bucky感到胃里开始翻江倒海的一阵难过，如果那是真的，Steve肯定知道一切，Bucky所有的谎言在他看来也许都拙劣得像小孩子在玩过家家——而他还如此配合，因为Rogers一样在骗人。  
“还行，没有以前那么严重。”千万别是那样，千万别，“大概是这两天太忙了，三艘船准备着试航，老板不想在这时候出什么问题。”  
Bucky转过椅子，看Steve离开座位去流理台上帮他倒水：“跟Stark比起来，他简直烦得像个奴隶主。”  
“那是因为Tony跟我有私交，很多年了。”Steve笑起来，“而且你没见过他蛮不讲理的样子——我花了三个月修复的画，他摘下来扔进废材堆，居然就只为挂一张机器人的海报。”  
他把水杯递给Bucky，一只手扶住他的椅背。冬兵用左手接过来，撇撇嘴说：“但他也能随随便便放你三个月的假，不是吗？”  
“是的。”Steve随意地把手插进口袋，夹克跟丈夫的仿生臂擦了一下。  
那兜里有只Romanoff丢给他、又刚被按压启动的电磁脉冲。

一瞬之间的事——玻璃杯从Bucky手上脱落下来、摔在地上。虽然因为地毯的缓冲，杯子没有摔成碎片，但Bucky的电子臂却像猛然失去控制，因为重量而直坠下去，压得他整个肩膀都垮了。  
钢鳞中间蓝色的电光闪了一下，Bucky来不及发出惊呼，一切就结束了。他懵在原地，抬起头茫然地看了Steve一眼，发现Rogers也难以置信地看着他。  
他的脑子里像是一秒之间转过了千万个念头，又像是长久地变成一片空白，什么也思考不了。  
“我……”Bucky动了动手指，不知所措地慢慢坐直身子，“对不起……”  
他们僵在那儿，对视几秒，然后同时如梦初醒。  
Steve匆匆忙忙地转身，Bucky突然站起来，差点撞在桌子上。  
“我去拿毛巾。”“不、别、我来就行。”


	9. Chapter 9

没人去拿毛巾。  
Steve掀开画室工作台的时候还在想，幸好只是杯水，那是Bucky最喜欢的地毯。  
——他从开罗带回来的，连着那只眼睛瞪得老大、一脸不开心的陶制猫咪。现在想想，Rogers依然能回忆起当时Bucky脸上的表情。他很开心，开心极了，而且是那种天真的、写在眼睛里的高兴——Steve不是没有注意到阔别重逢后Bucky对于表达感情有一种孩童式的直白和不熟练，尽管他明明曾经是他们之中更成熟、更会照顾人、更善于隐藏情绪的那一个。  
现在当Barnes在想什么，你单从他的眼睛里就能看出来。  
Steve问自己，那么在刚才的一瞬间里，你看到了什么？他盯着那双眼睛像是有一个世纪那么久，想要试着从里面读出一点属于Bucky的东西。  
但在冬兵的应激反射完全消退之前，那儿除了危险、冷酷和杀意之外，什么也没有。  
“现在想想，如果Pierce是九头蛇的人，你在大楼的事已经暴露了。”Romanoff把那枚纽扣式的电磁脉冲递到他手上，“冬兵总会露出马脚的。如果你确信了，别跟他动手。”  
“你跟他交过手，知道他有多危险，不是吗？”他亲眼见过Natasha如何欺骗敌人——从那些人手里窃取情报，不费吹灰之力。她对这一切再熟悉不过，“我还不能确定他们会在那儿埋伏多少人。但如果不想被你的好邻居们围住，乱枪打成筛子，你最好还是早点抽身。来找我，开局里的车。”  
他知道她也许是对的，但是Nat——她看不见那个瞬间后的Bucky。自保本能过去后他又是怎么看他的？Bucky看上去吓坏了，他既害怕、又小心……像只真正的小鹿，用角顶到他之后，又内疚地想退回去。  
Bucky不会伤害他的。即使拿着枪。即使那枪口对得很准——  
“Buck，听着……”Steve把星盾护在身前，尽量放柔声音，“这是个误会，我们能解释清楚的，好吗？”  
“电磁脉冲？”冬兵咬着牙齿，腮部的线条紧紧绷着。  
“对不起，我——”Steve想把那个小东西掏出来，但手刚有点要探进兜里的趋势，子弹就击中了星盾。  
“Hey。”他禁不住蹙起眉。  
冬兵的呼吸很急促，胸膛一直在起伏，他开始咬嘴唇，而且一瞬间就把那里碾白了。  
Rogers闭上眼。他看上去比冬兵要镇静些。两个人对峙着，没有任何动作，Bucky看上去很紧张，但端着枪的手既没有汗湿、也没有抖。  
Steve深吸一口气，眼里的蓝色暗下去。  
“九头蛇。”  
他这么说，一点儿语气都没有。

——Steve在生气。尽管整整四年里Bucky甚至从来没见过他生气的样子，但他现在就是这样确定了。  
突如其来的慌乱和恐惧窜进神经束，冬兵几乎无法站稳，颤抖着双手打完德林杰里全部的子弹，而后在星盾受冲击的余震音里不战而逃。  
振金盾飞过来，他用金属臂接住然后更重地掷回去。为了阻止Steve追上来冬兵扔出了大概三、四把战术刺，他踢碎房门、在车库门升起一半的时候矮着身子滑进去，然后把车门直接扯下来，砸在Rogers的腰上并且给了他一拳。  
他凭着战斗本能占据上风。车撞碎篱笆飞出马路外的时候冬兵按着方向盘，仍然感到无法清醒。  
他为什么要开枪？事情是怎么——变成这样的？  
那双眼睛里很快蓄起水光，冬兵咬了咬牙，猛地打偏方向盘——Steve落在车顶发出很大的闷响。  
“等等，我们得谈谈，Bucky。我得知道这是怎么回事，我们从小相识，你不会为九头蛇卖命的。”Steve断断续续地、在气流的杂音里说，“我相信你。你只要——把车停下来！”  
Steve攀住车顶，对抗冬兵的继续加速，并且扬高手臂——星盾切碎车前窗，一直沉下去，把方向盘也切断了。  
Bucky愣住好几秒，Steve也许接着问了一句“他们对你做了什么？”，但他没听到后几个词。  
冬兵跳车的时候没有一点犹豫。他侧滚缓冲了一次，接着用金属手指抓住地面抵消冲势。火花一路迸开，被电磁脉冲影响过、不太灵敏的手臂慢慢地抬起，他喘得越来越厉害，因为过度呼吸而更加麻木，找不到感官。  
他一点点站起来，抬起头。前面是个斜坡，安全栏被撞碎——摔下去了，连人带车。  
冬兵一边回头，一边深一脚、浅一脚地离开，用右手护住肋骨处摔伤的地方。这片街区他再熟悉不过了，但是头一次，不知道该往哪里走。

他也不知道——不知道这是怎么了，Steve坐在车顶上想。  
一个星期前，他们甚至还在考虑要一个孩子。  
变故发生得未免太快，他还没有消化完Romanoff的话，Bucky就对他扣动了扳机。尽管在那之前，Steve用了两天的时间来说服自己这十成十是个糟糕的误会，但在那发子弹打中振金星盾的一刻，一切就变得没那么简单了。  
——所有坏的预想都是真的。他的婚姻，其实是场不折不扣的骗局。  
这大概是Rogers有生以来听过的、最悲惨的噩耗。他抬起胳膊，疲倦地把脸埋进手掌里。牵动的那根肋骨很疼，看来不是断了就是在折断的过程中，为此Steve破例骂了一个脏字。  
可能是从Doug家屋顶往车上跳的时候撞上的。  
这样说起来，除了那几片屋瓦，为了追上Bucky，他好像还踩碎了几家邻居的花圃。不过考虑到现在Steve感觉脑袋锈掉，根本想不出任何能够用来道歉的理由。如果那些好邻居们都是九头蛇安插的卧底，这倒还让他感觉舒服点儿。  
Rogers站起身，回过头看看摔得面目全非的长轴轿车，决定先给保险公司打个电话。  
没什么是他解决不了的。Steve想。接着他会搞定这一切。神盾局的，九头蛇的，Bucky的，不管是十一年前的那起车祸还是那个该死的洞察计划……他会搞清所有事。

“看来你没听我的话。”  
半个小时后他敲开Wilson家的房门，Natasha站在门口。  
Romanoff抱着手臂，嘴角勾出一丝戏谑的笑。Steve顺着她的目光摘掉挂在头发上的一片树叶：“不，”他尴尬地放下手，“我听了一半。——好像情况会更糟。”  
“我知道，偷偷溜掉的话就不像你了。”Romanoff说，侧身让他进屋，“但你也把自己搞得太狼狈了，Rogers。他有那么能打？”  
“你没见过Bucky以前痛揍那群欺负我的小混混的样子。”Steve回答，“他一直这么能打。”  
“——噢他当然能了，你也一定没见过他俩一起晨跑是什么样。在你左边，在你右边，可真是去他娘的。”Sam接口。  
Steve冲Wilson扬了扬下巴问好，他最忠诚的朋友从厨房里露出半个身子，笑得只能看见牙齿：“嘿Cap，随便坐。你吃过饭了吗？希望你吃过了，我只做了两人的菜。”  
“我没什么胃口。”Rogers说。  
Natasha走上去接过猎鹰端着的盘子，不很赞成地说：“你还是相信他就是那个Barnes？”  
“这个我会自己弄清楚。”Steve决定跳开这个话题，“还是说重点的。洞察计划。有什么想法了？”  
“最简单直接的办法——问Pierce？”Romanoff挑了挑眉毛，坐到餐桌边，用叉子拨开意面上的酱汁，“不过鉴于他是个坏蛋组织的头子，而且现在正坐在全世界最安全的大楼里高枕无忧……”  
“他不可能孤军奋战。神盾局里总有同伙。”  
Natasha蹙着眉想了想：“那个工程师的转送任务是机密级别的——Jasper Sitwell也在车上。”

他们一来一回的几十秒里，Wilson的晚餐早就被扒掉了一半。Sam从盘子里抬起头，目光在两个莫名其妙默契对视的特工中间转了半天：“你们干嘛？进入话题没个预告就算了，说话能别这么跟对暗号似的吗？”  
他振振有词地嚼了嚼牛肉块：“听着，工作狂们，这里是Wilson家，规矩是餐桌上通常只讲轻松的八卦。比如，呃，”抬起叉子指了指Steve，“你们俩会不会离婚之类的。”  
“不，我们不会离婚。”  
Bucky蹲下身，小声地跟孩子说。  
“我妈妈跟爸爸闹离婚的时候，就会狂丢东西。”Ben先生家的小姑娘扶住Bucky的铁胳膊，靠近他，声音软软的，“那你是在和Rogers先生吵架啰？”  
“没有，Jenny。”他害怕伤到她，小心地往后倾了一点，“我们也从不吵架。”  
Jenny不理解地歪过头：“但Steve叔叔看到你在扔他的画具，会很伤心。”  
“我会给他买一套新的。画室里太满了，得腾出点地方才行。”  
Bucky很认真地向她保证，Jenny才满意她听到的解释。接着他又答应了三次去参加小公主的生日宴会，并一定会让她坐在机械臂上吹蜡烛，她才放他离开。

“旧的东西也是很宝贝的。”Jenny离开的时候说。她说得很对，Steve的画室里杂七杂八地堆着太多旧东西。很多Bucky已经完全没有任何印象、或者从来不知道曾经存在过，但Rogers依然好好留着，有个角落里甚至堆着他从七岁时就开始用的一大摞素描本。  
Bucky面对着掀开的工作台，一言不发。星盾形状的嵌合架空了，但制服还在这儿——相比起冬兵在仓库地下室的储备规模，Rogers的私藏看起来倒有点寒酸。  
他拿起那个头盔。回想起那天两个人在双子塔栈桥上相遇的场景，这个只能遮住半张脸的头盔隐秘性事实上并没有多么强。  
也许把国旗穿在身上确实很容易弱化一个人本身的存在，但他们结婚四年了，Bucky本该可以轻易地在任何情况下认出Steve的影子。  
是他太高估自己了。


	10. Chapter 10

“所以，瞧我怎么说的来着？他只是为了骗你。”  
同之前的每一次一样，Alexander Pierce站在长桌的一端，慢吞吞地拆起了他的中老年牛奶盒。  
Rumlow百无聊赖、没节奏地敲着显示美国队长资料的触显桌面，而冬兵全副武装地坐在另一端，铁臂刚巧横在一行任务简报的条目上。  
他戴着面具，看不到脸上的表情。  
Pierce盯住他，心平气和地接着道：“你从没受过这方面的训练，士兵。我不会怪你。”  
他转过身，打开背后的橱柜：“神盾局一直都在咱们背后搞这套——他们是群精明的说谎者，隐瞒事实，蒙蔽大众。”  
“世界离它想要的自由太远，所以我们才要站出来，改变这一切。”Pierce冲冬兵扬了扬玻璃杯，假惺惺地皱皱鼻子，“想想看，Soldier。Steve Rogers为了窃取情报，能在你身边监视整整四年，从动机到身份，没有一样是真的。在他眼里，你只是个冷冰冰的目标，一个任务，一个他们缜密计算里、微不足道的辅助点。”  
“他的重逢故事听起来是很好——一见钟情？浪漫透了。”他挑起眉毛，以一个长辈的身份同情了冬兵的愚蠢，“但很遗憾，孩子，这世界上确实没有什么见鬼的、真正的婚姻和爱情。既然亲自尝试过了，你该知道我从不对你说假话。”  
冬兵的眼睛动了动，微微扬起下颌。  
“所以我们得改一改时间表，这个时机对九头蛇来说很难得。”Pierce赞许地微笑道，“两个六级目标，十小时内都要杀死。Jasper Sitwell也活不了太久……我相信你能做得很好。收到确认？”  
“收到。”

他当然活不了太久了——Sitwell自己也这么想。毕竟站在摩天楼顶的滋味并不好受，特别是当你跟地面的联系就快只剩下半个鞋掌的时候。  
他只有不停地重复吞咽动作才能对抗住越来越严重的恐惧。Sitwell曾和美国队长在任务里碰见过几回，但还从来没见过他不穿制服的样子——Rogers大概不会知道自己不戴头盔时的视线更有威慑力，他又逼近一步，而现在Sitwell没有任何可以再退的空间：“告诉我Zola算法的事。”  
现在就被Rogers灭口，还是几分钟后被九头蛇灭口，他反倒更害怕后者一点：“我……从来没听说过。”  
“喔。”Steve点点头，“那你听说过她么？”  
他侧过身，让Romanoff站到Sitwell眼前来。  
Natasha慢慢勾起唇角，露出一个既美丽、又危险的笑容：“我们共事这么久，还不知道你有没有听说过红房子的故事。”

“你们找对人了没？”Wilson侧过身子帮他打开车门，“现在什么情况？”  
“Zola的算法是个程序，为洞察计划选择目标。”Steve把Romanoff扶上后座，同时回答。  
“老兄，别讲废话。”  
“他们的目标是所有能威胁到九头蛇的人，不论现在将来，哪怕只是个艾奥瓦城的高中毕业致辞学生。”Natasha帮他接口，把Sitwell刚刚吐出来的话复述了一遍，“Zola要通过数据分析出人的未来倾向，扫清一切可能的障碍。九头蛇把神盾局当做茧，利用完我们造出母舰之后，他们打算开始脱胎了。”  
“呃，想法挺好。”  
Romanoff翻了个白眼：“这不是玩笑，Stark看过洞察航母，它的杀伤力是真的——我现在真希望自己在计划预案的时候投的是反对票。”  
“试过了，”Steve提醒她，“没用。”  
他没有太多抱怨的意思，接着说：“好在算法交接，技术性难关没那么容易攻破。时间还够用，我们只要在航母升空之前联系到Hill。”  
“联系到Hill，”Sam心领神会地点点头，“好的，这句话我听懂了。”

Natasha终于被Wilson自己颇为自负的幽默感逗笑了一次。她靠进椅背里，双手相握校合了一下关节，交叉着贴在腹上：“听着，Rogers。虽然我不是很想提……你丈夫呢，他的事儿怎么办？”  
“不知道。”Steve轻声说，“我想从那场车祸下手……但很早以前我就查过了，那些档案没什么价值。也许跟九头蛇的资料库比对一下会有结果。”  
“所以还是要先对付九头蛇。明白了。”  
“你们真的不离婚吗？”Wilson不得其解地在一旁插道，但很快被Rogers的沉默和后视镜里Natasha的眼神吓得住了嘴。  
不过他的沉默没有坚持多一会儿。车转过两个街口，驶向笔直宽阔的大桥时，Sam忽然开口：“嘿，伙计们。虽然我跟Barnes不太熟，不过听说他有条铁胳膊……”  
“是的，怎么？”Steve回答道。  
“那就别发呆了，”Wilson突然用力踩下刹车，“快抬头看看这个。”

冬兵没有再用伪装带缠满铁臂，驳接在肩头以下的金属表面完全曝露在阳光中，反射光白炽而刺眼。  
他站在车行向的正前方，原本一动不动，但在Sam突然减速的时候朝着他们走了两步。Steve还没能太清楚地看到他，冬兵并不是要向他们靠近，向前的趋势只是为了更不费力地端上枪——黑寡妇第一个发现了他手上的榴弹发射器。  
她迅速地咒骂了一声。  
Natasha在Wilson和Rogers都反应不及之前抓住椅背探进驾驶舱、用力砸向反制系统的启动钮，但这全部的时间甚至不够车辆完成整个制动过程——他们的减速被半路截停了，扁平型炸弹准确吸附到底盘上，掀开的爆炸气浪不仅向上冲并且附带了向前的推动力。冬兵侧身让开，车体贴着他冲过地表，被掀翻了、带着黑烟，然后继续滑行了几百米。  
冬兵扔开MK13，向着那团废铁走的过程中九头蛇递来新的武器。Romanoff最先从车里钻出来。她不知用什么在车底开了个洞，接着是个不认识的黑人，然后才是Rogers。都活着。冬兵绷着唇端起发射器，他们在里面填过六发四十毫米的枪榴弹。  
很漫长，Steve最终看他的那眼。  
冬兵像是感觉不到重型武器的后坐力一般在榴弹击中星盾、Steve被掀下大桥之后没有停顿地继续向前走。突击队聚拢过来，替他提供火力压制，他冲着黑寡妇用掉接下来的那一发，接着丢下MGL接过队员手上的蝎式冲锋枪，全过程同先前每一次一样沉默。  
冬兵站在桥边向下扫了一眼，第一次向队友开口：“干掉桥上的两个，我去找他。”  
Rollins发出意味不明的笑声，“好吧。”他说，“家庭内部矛盾。”

大多数突击队员还不知道Rogers的事。冬兵皱皱眉头跳下大桥，踩着被当做缓冲物的汽车顶盖和碎玻璃碴举起枪环视一圈。Steve的星盾横在地上，人却不见了。  
可能在两辆互相撞翻的公交车里。Bucky缓慢地放下枪，在暗兜里摸索球型炸弹，但有平民抱着头从破碎的车窗里爬出来，他不得不收回手、跳下车、亲自去找。  
人们流着血在他行进的目标方向上一瘸一拐地逃走。冬兵在尽力排除杂念但是他们真的很吵，他动用机械臂撕掉障碍物，走进去把枪管抵在还没苏醒的Rogers头上，因为公交车侧翻而被卡在两张座椅之间的小女孩在哭着叫“daddy”。  
她不比Jenny大多少呢。只是被吓坏了，她的父亲一边回头看他一边用力扯那段卡在缝隙里的塑料广告板，好像在担心一声枪响过后自己就是下一个目标。冬兵不厌其烦地咬了咬牙，调转枪口想把那块板子从边缘处打碎。  
子弹出膛了，但击在上方的玻璃窗处。破碎的玻璃砸在两个人身上，Steve看他的眼神像是要把他杀了似的。  
冬兵愣住了。Steve推开他的枪托之后趁着这个空隙很快夺下了那把冲锋枪。女孩的哭声更大了，但Bucky来不及再往后看一眼因为Rogers甩下枪当胸给了他一脚，冬兵撞碎前窗玻璃摔出去，很快侧滚着站起来。  
他在背后还有把冲锋手枪，火力甚至不足够拦下Steve捡起他的星盾。清脆的金属敲击音下Rogers侧过盾牌再一次打翻了他的武器，冬兵想至少踹开他，反而被压制在背后的车盖上，Steve看上去快疯了：“你怎么能——”  
“我没有……”  
“她还是个孩子！”  
Bucky一瞬间委屈极了，他忘记反抗而只是无意识地抓住Steve按着他的前臂。他的丈夫剧烈地喘了两口气，声音颤抖得几乎不能说出完整的话：“你知不知道自己在做什么？洞察计划在杀人，九头蛇的枪口对准的全是平民，Bucky，你怎么能给Pierce卖命，他们究竟对你做了什么？——”  
Pierce。  
收到确认？  
收到。  
冬兵的瞳色猛然深下来，大脑在化学刺激下一片空白——Steve Rogers是他的任务，同时是个不怀好意、无耻至极的骗子。  
机械臂上的钢鳞上下滑动，发出摩擦声。  
劈开Rogers按住他的手，冬兵用金属臂挡开星盾并且抓住边缘把盾夺过来，用肘撞飞Steve，同时把盾甩出去。  
他甚至觉得自己用得很顺手，Steve尝过苦头不敢再接，星盾深深劈进一辆车的车身里。  
冬兵向前迈了两步，他没有任何火力了，只剩下几把格斗刀。  
“Cap！”  
那个不知从哪儿冒出来的黑人——长着双翅膀——抓住Steve把他拖离了冬兵的目标点，他的金属翅膀落下一片阴影，带出的风声让冬兵眯了眯眼睛。  
他再定神，Natasha Romanoff靠着掩护体，向冬兵提起了那把他丢在桥上的榴弹发射器。


	11. Chapter 11

研究员很快提来工具箱，把他的手固定在专用支架上，取下覆片。  
冬兵安静地看着他在身边忙碌——接通电焊针，修补受损的部分。Pierce和Rumlow的对话从走廊上传来，由远到近。交叉骨的汇报断断续续：“……预估有误，我们没准备对空措施……那个人代号猎鹰……是的，直升机携载了速射机枪……”  
“他情绪很不稳定，长官。”守门人劝阻不成，刹不住地跟着进入房间，与冬兵的视线撞个正着，舌头险些结住了，“手臂的……手臂战损也很严重。”  
Rumlow回过头，看他一眼：“那就准备注射剂。”  
“照他说的，让Rachel小姐去做。”Pierce吩咐道，并走过来在冬兵面前坐下，告诉他，“那三个人逃了。”  
冬兵蹙起眉头，盯住Pierce因为苍老而变浑浊的眼珠，张开嘴又咬合，沉默了一会儿。  
“什么是洞察计划？”他问，尾音很虚弱。  
“洞察计划就是世界的新秩序。”Pierce没有因为问题而感到被冒犯。他前倾过身体，好脾气地、有问必答地解释道，“是在历史发展与计划不符的时候改变它的救星。你的工作，是为了造福人类，塑造这个世纪。”  
“我……”  
“你在怀疑什么，Soldier？我们合作这么多年，你的每个任务都完成得非常完美。社会正处在有序和混乱的那个交界点上，现在是最重要的时候。我需要你的信任——如果你不完成自己的工作，我也没法完成我的。”  
“我不知道。”  
“Zola博士负责拟定计划的算法。你记得是他替你装上手臂吗？人们正在遭遇不幸，博士帮助其他人，就像为你做过的一样。”  
“……我记得。”  
Pierce点点头：“那就好。”  
他松出一口气，站起身，告诉Bucky他需要再进行一次注射，然后等待接下来的任务。Pierce离开后，屋里的人也很快散尽，冬兵留神听了Rumlow的布置，他们正忙着追踪带走Rogers和Romanoff的那架直升机，而现在距离航母升空只剩下不到二十四个小时。

“我听说了你丈夫的事。”Rachel关上消毒间的门，示意他去手术椅上坐好，“Trip跟我聊起过他……说实在话，很难相信这是真的。”她戴上手套，准备好针剂，温柔的绿眼睛看着他，“我很抱歉。”  
冬兵既没回答也没做出什么反应，只是抬起眼睛看着她。Rachel一直负责这方面的工作，他们很熟。不过她也清楚，在潜意识里冬兵很怕她——是小孩对护士的那种害怕。有些疼痛往往是之后的糖果没法弥补的，她知道注射剂的效果和作用，很难不对他心生同情。  
“Rachel，”冬兵忽然轻声问，“研究者的权限能访问到多少级别的资料？”  
Rachel把橡胶口塞递过去：“怎么想起来问这个。”  
他没有回答，只是呼吸急促了一点，盯着那个让人不太舒服的东西。  
“我们不按级别调取，只被允许阅读任务相关的材料，当然在这范围内能看到的东西不少。”Rachel不解地皱了皱眉头，拿起针剂，“如果你想知道什么，我可以看情况帮忙。”  
冬兵咬住口塞，点点头，盯着针管靠近——  
为了不让尖叫溢出来，他紧紧按住了她的下半张脸。冬兵钳制住医疗员不停抽搐挣扎的身体，把药剂全部推入皮下，并且因为她压抑不住的凄厉叫声而感到头皮发紧。  
没人比冬兵更清楚这种情况会持续的时间，Rachel甚至没有撑到最悲惨的那部分便晕过去了。Bucky呛了一口气，吐出口塞，把她慢慢平放在地面上。

冬兵站在那里等待，看着Rachel额头上暴起的青筋一点点消退。安全线过去之后他用了点简单的手段弄醒她，Rachel睁开眼，看上去头痛欲裂。  
“冬日战士是属于你任务相关的那部分。”冬兵问。  
医疗员没有停顿地回答：“是的。”  
Bucky舒了口长气。他蹲下身，扶住Rachel的胳膊：“我得知道注射剂的真实作用。还有十一年前的档案，既然和我有关，你能调出来。”  
Rachel翠色的瞳孔几乎完全涣散，她空洞、茫然地看着Bucky的脸，像是不能理解他的话，又像无法拾起自己的声音。  
冬兵想了想，试着问：“收到确认？”  
Rachel突然抬起眼睛，颤抖着双唇吐出单词。  
她迅速、准确地回答了他：“收到。”


	12. Chapter 12

“如果你还在为那颗榴弹介怀的话，”Romanoff忽然在他身边低声说，“我跟Barnes之间的恩怨还没结清——他没那么容易死，而我这辈子也穿不成比基尼了。”  
Steve同样压低声音回答：“是啊，我猜你现在穿露肩装也一定丑得要命。”  
“总有一天我会架上迫击炮把你们两个全轰成渣，Rogers。灰都不留。”Natasha狠狠剜他一眼，加快脚步跟上前面的Hill。两名女特工步履如风，高跟鞋敲击地面在岩洞基地里发出清脆的回响。留下Wilson不知就里地跟在Steve身后：“她又怎么了？嗳兄弟，现在还能不能有个申请知情权的地方了，我明明也是个七级特工……”  
他这半截话没说完，人就瞠目结舌地呆住了。Rogers哭笑不得地拍拍他的肩，也安慰不了Sam Wilson对自己秘密等级产生的严重怀疑——也许站在这儿的所有人里，他是唯一不知道前任神盾局局长Nick Fury还依然活着的那一个。  
猎鹰一脸见鬼的表情，差点甩掉身后的背包，大嚎一句“我不干了”然后彻底跑路。而这个老家伙歪在椅子里，像是很满意他的反应：“你看，九头蛇可没法把一个死掉的人再杀死第二次。”  
“行了，很高兴看到你还好，Nick。”Rogers找到位置在他对面坐下，“不过大家没时间给你买花放在病床头。我们必须阻止航母起飞。”  
“队长，不管他们的算法交接还要多久，现在去阻止升空都已经不可能了——理事会可不会接我们的电话。”Hill走过来，敲击键盘，将笔电的屏幕面向他们，“而一旦直升航母升空，到达三千英尺高后，就会开始利用洞察卫星三角定位，变成杀伤性武器。我们最好的办法只剩下渗入航母，替换他们的定位模块。”  
“用什么？”  
Fury直起身体，用没有骨折的那只手按开一个小提携箱：“这个。”  
“这是未完成品。里面有我们的锁定目标程序，但要和九头蛇的模块对接，还需要连接他们的系统进行最终设定。”Hill取出一块芯片，递给旁边的Romanoff，“设定可以在航母上完成，我们有特工远程处理对接，不过必须保证三块芯片同时插入模块组，保持一定时间内不受干扰。”  
“这不可能。”Natasha断言，“风险太大，绝对会失败。给我点时间潜入他们的基地。”  
两位局长立即驳回了她的提议，神盾局剩下可调动的资源已经不多了，没理由冒这样的险。但黑寡妇放下芯片，脸色决然，她并不是每次都严格按命令行事的那种特工。  
Steve按住她试图拿走提携箱的手，轻轻抽开那个小盒子。  
“我有个更好的主意，要不要听听看？”

“……你是个没脑子的赌徒，Rogers。”一刻钟后，Romanoff依然没有消气，在耳麦里恶狠狠地说。  
Rogers自嘲地笑了笑，发现自己打不开仓库的门，绕着屋子转了一圈：“我猜也是。”  
他用肘撞碎窗上的一片玻璃，探到里面的月牙锁。以他的体格钻进去有点困难，不过里面有个杂物架，勉强给了他落脚的地方慢慢来。  
“你真确定会有那种东西？”  
Steve一边挤进肩膀，一边艰难地回答：“我怎么确定，我从来没进过他的仓库。”  
“里面有什么？”  
“拜托，Nat，别问了——真该让你来，我钻不进去——靠，早知道砸门就好了，又不是没有保险——”  
“Language，cap，language。”  
噼里啪啦的声音。Steve扫走压在肚子下的螺丝刀，爬起来，扶了扶耳机：“行了，你穿什么都美，不成吗？Bucky又不是故意打中你的。”  
他四处翻了翻，检查墙壁和地面，很快发现了地下室的暗门。Natasha在线路那边沉默了很久，才道：“他是个杀手，Rogers，不要回避这点。冬兵的每一发子弹都是为了杀人。”  
Steve不说话了，他站在Bucky的储物间里一动不动，直到很久之后才踢了踢金属板上的保险锁。

“你知道吗，Tasha？在结束的时候，你会想起故事的开始。”  
“Hmm？”  
Steve忽然微笑起来，舒出一口气：“我见到Bucky的那眼——他看起来就像圣诞节的早晨。比那还要好，Nat。每一天，我醒来，都觉得自己会收到数不完的礼物。”  
通讯线路里一片寂静。Romanoff开口，声线低沉沙哑得像是不忍心似的。  
“……那你的礼物送到家了吗……Rogers？”  
Steve在地下室站定，面对显示着海德拉图像的液晶屏幕。  
“你猜怎样，他从来没叫我失望过。”

“嘿，这里是Rogers家，我是Bucky Barnes。很抱歉我和Steve现在不能接听你的电话。不过请在讯号声后留言，我们会回电的。”  
声音比对完成，屏幕上显示出登录成功的图案。  
Steve放下手机，掏出芯片在特工的指示下将它接入九头蛇的电脑端口。之后的事就帮不上忙了，神盾局有个技术小组在基地里负责改写设定数据，屏幕上眼花缭乱地扫过代码字符串，恰好是他最搞不懂的那部分。  
“你真该来看看，”趁着这段时间，Steve转过椅子重新打量了一次Bucky的秘密基地，“如果早知道Bucky喜欢收集这些，我根本不用为纪念日的礼物纠结那么久。”  
“还有什么能比烛光晚餐上的一把泵发式霰弹枪更叫人觉得浪漫呢？”  
“不行，Nat。听起来不够有新意。”Steve撇撇嘴角，敲了敲明亮整齐的展示柜，“菲尔巴姆的改进款，截短枪管的，他搞了一整排。”  
“他有只铁胳膊，当然喜欢用重型枪。”  
Rogers放下手上的那梭子弹，回头去看嵌入墙体的一排小显示器。分辨率不高，但他很快认出画面，并且意识到了作用——甚至在同时想像到Bucky坐在那儿一边把玩蝴蝶刺一边瞄监控录像的样子（一定和他看电视的时候一样，一点也不专心）。如果Rogers下班，回来时机车必然会经过的那条小道，再加上几个能看见车库门、花园口和门廊的角度，当然还有仓库附近……他丈夫的戒备心如此之高，简直像是在这里藏了个他不能知道的秘密情人。  
所以当他看清屏幕上那个黑乎乎的人影时，Steve根本分不清自己现在到底是爱他爱得头发昏，还是恨他恨到牙痒痒。  
——他总得弄清Bucky是为什么才回来，不是么？是想通了一切、对他余情未了，还是打算继续任务、把他杀死在前些天他们还一起吃过饭的餐桌上。  
好吧，大概是后一种。言归于好可用不上突击步枪。  
Steve低骂一句，按住耳麦：“特殊情况，Natasha，我得断线了。”他迅速关掉照明灯，“不用支援，让技术组继续。”  
“什么？Steve——”  
他扯下耳机，随手抄起一把霰弹枪。抓上子弹的同时，用枪托顶开地下室的合金门。

Rogers想，四年前当他在教堂和Bucky宣誓相爱相惜、至死不渝的时候，可从来没有预料到过这一刻。  
——他们面对的甚至不是婚姻问题，不是Steve可以妥协的、日常生活里的几乎全部事情。当Steve Rogers愿意为Bucky付出一切的同时，美国队长还有不能从肩膀上卸下的责任。留在地下室的那三块芯片正在运作，每一秒过去，都在拯救无数他要保护的、无辜的人。这是不可想象的，Barnes会站在和这一切对立的面上。  
“还活着么，Stevie？”  
Steve靠在装饰墙上（Bucky曾说过这张墙纸老叫他觉得贴歪了，怪不得他下起手来一点也不心疼），压抑住呼吸，捡起地上摔碎的相框，试着从那排密集的枪眼里看到Bucky显眼的铁臂。  
玻璃碎了，他只看见自己站在美术学院门前对着镜头傻笑的脸。  
Bucky特意从相簿里抽出来摆在那儿的，那么多照片里他说他最喜欢的那张。Rogers从来没告诉过他这是Coulson用软件做出来的假货，他高中毕业之后就进入神盾局学院工作了，连那学校的大门开在哪儿都不知道。

所以你看，没有什么事是会无端发生的。他们在婚姻这暗箱里塞进的谎言太多了，一边心安理得地欺骗自己彼此相爱，一边束手无策地看着刀尖枪口从爆开的现实里捅出来。  
Rogers忽然觉得如鲠在喉。他放下相框，连枪都举不动，只是叹了口气。  
“Bucky……”  
打断他的是下一波射击，和墙板碎裂的木屑四溅。  
Steve侧身滚过楼梯间的射击覆盖面，穿过衣帽间、客厅直到半敞开式厨房。冬兵的子弹一路跟来，射穿了他们的衣柜、红橡木地板、新沙发、展示台……所有能碎成一地的东西。  
Steve掀开冰箱门挡过他换子弹前的那一轮，趁着弹夹落地的时间喘了口气。  
“Bucky，你不该随便进厨房的，”他用力扯开橱柜的夹层格，抖着手拖出燃气管，“记不记得两年前你想下厨做个温泉蛋？我不想再换个新的灶台了——”

冬兵换上弹夹后的第一波射击就引燃了爆炸。冲锋枪脱手，Rogers和冲击气浪一起将他狠狠撞进装饰柜，压碎了里面所有倒挂着的酒杯。  
钢鳞滑动，发出尖锐的机械声。冬兵晃清头脑，抬起仿生臂截住紧接着的那拳，拨开进攻，金属手指很快卡住Rogers的脖子。大概有两三秒，Steve的脸迅速胀红了。Bucky清楚自己的握力，脉搏在手里跳动，他几次想收紧五指都下不了手——这让他恼羞成怒，最终化作一声绝望的低吼，推开Rogers，铁拳砸穿地板的同时抽出戈博刀，没等Steve站起身便一脚把他钉在墙面上。  
“我们——真的……没得谈了？”  
Steve用尽全力格下他扎刺过来的匕首，刀尖没进墙体，在两人较劲时割开一道极长的划痕。冬兵并不回答，只是咬牙切齿地绷着腮帮，到尽头时消化完冲劲就立刻转刺回来，这次撞上Rogers的星盾。  
锋利的沿口抵住他的手腕，接着很快下劈，匕首落在地板上没入半个刀身。  
——他们拆起房子来，可比装修要快得多了。  
粉刷婴儿室的时候两人满身油漆印，疯玩了一整个下午，小小一间屋子弄了两三天才完工。而现在不到十分钟，他们已经合起伙来弄炸了一间厨房，射穿衣帽间，砸毁餐厅……顺便撞翻了客厅里的所有东西。  
能碎和不能碎的东西全以破碎到拼不起来的方式横在地上。  
星盾被撞飞切进天花板，Steve抽开冬兵扎进他肩头的一把蝴蝶刺，掐住Bucky的脖颈把他举起来、摔进侧翻的沙发里。变形泡棉在重量碾压下发出沙沙的响声，冬兵抓住他的脚踝横过一臂将他勾倒，合身扑上来但很快被反压住。Rogers用肘卡紧他的喉咙，他试着去掰，被膝弯制住了机械臂。  
窒息感迅速感涌上胸腔，冬兵飞快地舔了下上唇，声音像是噎在喉咙里：“骗子。”  
说完，立刻调动机械加力，在Steve分神的那一秒挣开手臂，侧滚到另一边去。  
“你也——”Steve还没坐起来就被重新踹回沙发里，差点被一口气呛死，“也没告诉我你是九头蛇！”  
Bucky瞬间红了眼睛，不假思索地反驳回去：“我不是！”  
“我没有故意隐瞒身份，Bucky。这是规定。我原本以为……我们能像正常人一样生活，我的工作不会延伸到这儿……”Steve没觉察到Bucky的否认，他简直觉得自己快断气了，刀伤、枪伤叠在一起，Bucky的那一脚还刚好踹在他前两天撞到的肋骨上。  
冬兵急促地喘着气，眉心蹙起：“你骗我。你明明知道我是谁——我只是你的任务！”他几乎不能说出完整的话来，口齿结在一起，含糊、仓皇无助地蹦出单词，“一个……一个冷的、计算里的目标……”  
他咬住嘴唇，脸孔再次冷酷下来，决定什么也不再说了。  
“没有。”Bucky听见Steve的声音柔软下来，“Buck，不是这样……我在波哥大重新遇见你，是因为我花了七年祈祷这一切会发生。我向你求婚，是因为我爱你，比你想象得还要多、还要早。从来没有，没有任务、没有计算、没有利用……我也不在乎你是不是这样对我。”  
他停下来，再次开口的时候，声音轻极了：“可我不能让你拿走芯片。Bucky，我爱你，但我的爱不是没有底线的。”


	13. Chapter 13

冬兵没有意识到芯片是什么，他嗅到了危险。  
他贴地躲过一声枪响、抄起地上的霰弹枪——同时可悲地意识到Steve根本没用掉里面的任何一发子弹——和Rogers枪口对上枪口。  
Steve扣住扳机，看着Bucky。冬兵同样盯着他，非常用力地睁着眼睛，好像不这样做就会掉下眼泪来似的，眼睫颤抖，灰蓝色瞳孔湿润得像是覆了一层软软的水膜。  
他们都很专业。屏息，手心干燥，一动不动，没有人知道时间过去多久。  
——Steve忽然想，做不到的，他没法对Bucky动手。他应该把芯片交给Romanoff。黑寡妇有一颗铁铸的心脏，她不会顾忌任何事。如果冬兵是台杀人机器，她会彻底摧毁他，不留一点后患，但Steve Rogers做不到。  
冬兵打飞他的手枪、拦腰将Steve撞倒在地。他像头真正的野兽那样按着他的胸口，钢铁拳头砸在鼻梁上。Steve很快晕眩了，眼前发黑，几乎看不见任何东西，大脑一片空白。  
Bucky狠狠地、狠狠地抓住Steve的衣领，把他拽起来。四片嘴唇撞在一起，因为吃痛，都发出一声破碎、嘶哑的闷哼。

Bucky把他揍昏了才开始吻他，可真够狡猾的。  
Steve迷迷糊糊地伸出手，托住Bucky的后脑，手指插进湿漉漉的长发里面。冬兵的喘气喷在他脸上，自己却像被呼吸呛到那样噎出眼泪，泛红发亮的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着Steve，仍然不松开拽住他衣领的手。  
两个人对视，Steve略微把眼前的金星都赶了出去，但冬兵没给他能说话的机会，嘴唇贴上来，他们更凶悍地咬在一起。  
——Rogers确实缓回来了。Bucky按在他胸口的手劲很重，他得用点力道才能反过来压住他。两个人吻个没完，舌头缠在一起，像烧着了似的不停争夺对方口中的空气。而一旦Steve占了上风，Bucky就挣扎着把他往外推——很用力，Steve干脆借势把他抱了起来，结果被跌跌撞撞地压进座钟里，发出很大的轰鸣声，毁掉了客厅里最后一件完整的家具。  
他简直搞不懂他们到底是在亲热，还是在角斗。Steve抱着Bucky——他很重而且一点也不安稳，腿盘住Steve的腰，喘息着，用颤抖的双手抱着他的头——然后他们就开始像没头苍蝇一样到处乱撞。伴随着一刻不停的尖锐碎裂声和粗重呼吸，Steve的脊背和腰在墙上、柜子上、桌上被磕得发痛，  
“Steve……”Bucky含含糊糊的声音像是阻塞在嗓子里一样听不清楚。Steve一边摸他的大腿，顺着两臀上去拽住腰带，一边仰起头让他追到自己的嘴唇，好安抚Bucky越来越颤抖的呼唤。  
他伸出舌头舔Bucky的齿龈，勾他舌根下面的那团软肉，急匆匆地扯下他身上的那些束带，胡乱丢在地上。  
冬兵的制服难脱得吓人，更糟的是他本人还一点也不配合：Bucky按住Steve的手，不让那几根用力的手指从胸前离开，好像根本不知道自己有只铁胳膊，重得像个秤砣一样似的。Steve单手箍着他，不得不撞了好几步，才和他一起倒在一片狼藉的餐桌上。  
他们连拉带扯、手忙脚乱、像打仗一样地脱衣服。Bucky一翻手就把桌上的餐具和桌布一起全掀了，人滑下来，又被Steve半抱半顶地弄上去。  
“操我，Steve，我想要。”  
他咬牙切齿地、迫切地、急匆匆地喊，到尾音又变成极为细小、极为虚弱的气声。  
“Buck，”Steve吻他的脸和眼睛，“Bucky，我们怎么会搞成这样？”  
他甩开那团碍事的、硬邦邦的布料，欺进冬兵的臀缝。那入口不算软、窄小得他差点挤不进去。Steve揉上Bucky的乳尖，冬兵自己的手也合在那儿，两个人匆忙紧张地吻在一处，呼吸紊乱、湿热而且黏作一团。Bucky随着他手指的抽送开始发出算不上呻吟的短促音，粘在唇瓣的交合里，冷冰冰的电子手也被体温焐热。  
“你生气了。”Bucky忽然没头没脑地说，“你从来——啊——”他还想说什么，被Steve用性器全顶回到肚子里去。  
那个滑腻湿软的地方紧紧将他的阴茎裹着。Rogers没有平常的好耐心，几乎一下就捅到了最里面。Bucky没有适应的时间，生理泪水一秒就涌了出来，疼痛和快感同时在大脑里爆炸，肠道激烈地蠕动起来。他勾着Steve的脖颈，只有腰贴着桌子，双腿大张，绑在腿上的匕首带粗糙地磨蹭着Steve的腰。  
“我……他们……呃，我不想……”Bucky断断续续地冒出单词，但每发出一个音Steve就忍不住去堵他的嘴。他用力、猛烈地顶胯，按着Bucky的腿根，掐得那儿微微泛红。  
冬兵放弃了，他的单词库变成快一点儿、轻一点儿、太多了和不要走。  
他渐渐攀不住Steve，这人肩上和颈后的肌肉都胀得鼓起来。Bucky松开手让自己倒在桌面上，平滑冰冷的木料贴着他的脊梁。他不受控地向上蹭一点，又往下滑一点。冬兵抬起手臂盖住自己的脸，摸到脸上也湿漉漉、凉冰冰的。  
他受不了了。Steve沉下腰，把嘴贴在冬兵耳边，一边咬他的耳垂，一边低低地叫他宝贝、跟他说话。他们经常做爱，只要在家就总是互相缠着不放，但Rogers很少这么叫他。他甚至很少在情事里开口，而且除了开始的那几次，Steve也很少干得这么蛮横用力、冲动到近乎没有技巧——Bucky清楚地听见胯部撞击臀肉的声音，水滋滋地在穴口磨出黏腻的动静，他们连去翻出一管润滑剂的功夫都没有。他觉得自己像是被捅开了、劈成两半，靠着Steve的吻才勉勉强强地把身体连在一块儿。  
“我不想杀你。”冬兵咽下一口很粘稠的空气，才说，“我有很多任务，他们给我打针——他们说排异会很痛，但其实头更痛……”  
他断断续续，夹杂着呻吟、带着哭腔的话像是攥住Steve的心脏，把那团怦怦跳动的肉给捏碎了。Rogers甚至没有完全缀连出前因后果，只听见Bucky说疼，而他不知道是怎么回事，匆匆地举起Bucky的手背找针口，从指尖吻起，一路追到手臂上。  
“我没有做错。Pierce说，那些人都是，都是，”冬兵向底下摸，他找不到那个卡在嗓子眼里的词，Steve的阴茎插在他柔软的穴口里，被箍着、被咂着、挽留着不让走，“障碍？我没有做错。但是头好疼。”  
他很快被更深地捅进身体里，饱胀和满足感噎着喉咙。  
“我都干了什么？”Bucky绝望地、小声地说，像是下一秒就要崩溃，“Steve，我都干了什么？”  
Steve无言以对，额头抵在他的肩膀上：“Bucky……”  
他的动作终于小心起来，慢多了也叫人难熬多了。性器碾压着肠肉，而且专心致志、不依不饶地紧顶着那一个地方。Steve把Bucky拉起身，抱到怀里，温柔地吻他湿透的发顶，直到冬兵忍不住扭动起来，那地方夹得很紧而且呼吸越来越急。  
他慢慢找回神智和呼吸，听见Steve在不停地重复我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。冬兵张开嘴，舔舐干枯的唇瓣，想回答他我也是，然而越过Steve的肩膀，却一眼瞥见客厅里的那幅油画。  
——不管是爱神还是小女孩儿他都瞧不清了。冬兵眯起眼睛，只看到一排密匝匝的枪眼，盖住了蟒蛇的尾巴梢。


	14. Chapter 14

“没有人告诉我。”  
“不是所有人都能完成强化过程，我们花了好几年，以科学项目的名义招募实验对象，代号冬兵是唯一的成功样例。”  
不仅仅是头晕反胃，Rachel的注射后反应远比他想象中严重，看上去随时要倒下。  
工作证和口令调出了一些冬兵想要的东西，但医疗员不能集中思维，只能在他的不断提问中回答问题，解释清前因后果：“九头蛇需要一个拳头，Pierce不得不采用计划方案——设计车祸，将实验体截肢装上电子臂，并且通过破坏记忆和心理干预得到控制权。但最终效果不够好，他们才命令开发新的注射剂。”  
她昏昏沉沉地摇了摇头。  
“不行的，这么干会有副作用，很大。Rumlow的办法不是长久之计，如果继续隔绝实验体，会让他无法维持正常的精神状态。所以虽然会影响到可控性，我们还是决定让资产接触外界……不过这几年监管的工作量太多，心理干预也接近阈值，”Rachel喃喃地、自言自语地说，“得在下阶段前找到替换方案。”  
“不需要了，Rachel。”  
Bucky关掉电源。他不知道注射剂的作用能在普通人身上维持多久，这一波反应过去Rachel也许就会恢复意识，他必须在被发现之前离开基地。  
好在这时通讯器响起来，冬兵弄晕医疗员、锁上资料库，在走廊里掏出那个小方盒，蓝光屏上滚动出他的下一个任务目标。  
Steve Rogers的名字后面跟着他再熟悉不过的一串地址。

“……所以，收到确认？……他们这样跟你说吗？”  
听到那个关键词时冬兵瞬间露出僵木、冷峻的表情。Steve吓了一跳，连忙抱住他，哪怕Bucky埋在他怀里笑起来也把他抱得更紧。他压低了声音：“你不能拿这个开玩笑。”  
“为什么？你明明在生我的气。”Bucky被他压在胸口，声音闷闷的，“我以为你为了对付九头蛇才接近我，以为所有人都在骗我，差点疯了。”  
“Natasha还觉得你是九头蛇派来我身边、假扮成Bucky Barnes的卧底。”  
“Natasha。”Bucky皱起眉，被Steve的两只手托着抬起头。他换的衬衣上有个破洞——衣柜里找不出比这更完整的一件衣服了，“我跟这个女的结过梁子。”  
Steve亲他的额角，帮他把湿透的长发掠到耳后，让Bucky先下进地下室：“如果你想见见她，可以跟我一起走。”他踩稳地面，拾起耳麦，“Captain归队。”  
线路那边的特工回答说：“Widow在测试脸部调整薄膜。理事的专机还有四个小时到达，正在布置人手。芯片设定二十分钟内可以完成。情况汇报，队长。”  
“一切正常。”  
“九头蛇的人会发现医疗员，随时会到。”Bucky看着显示进度的屏幕，在他身边说。  
接线员：“Cap？”  
“我是James Barnes。”冬兵从置物架上拿起枪，利落地填上子弹，提高声音确保会被对面听到，“如果你们想把Alexander Pierce砍掉一只胳膊然后装上铁钩子，我也是。”  
Steve轻声说：“我们不想让任何人断胳膊。”  
冬兵露出个不耐烦的表情，抱着枪站到监控前，盯着那一排小屏幕。腰很疼，他往椅背上靠了靠。  
“保持在线，任务完成后跟你们汇合。”Steve说完，关闭麦克风，盯着平行插入的三枚芯片。二十分钟的进度有点漫长，他忽然开口，“那张照片是假的。”  
“什么？”  
“你摆在楼梯间的那个。”Steve坦白道，“相簿里一半是Phil伪造的相片。我没上过美术学院，毕业就被神盾局挑中参与血清计划了。”  
Bucky震惊地盯着他：“我喜欢那张！”他愣了愣，“……等等，这么说，那些以前的合照也是假的？”  
“那是真的，我变高之前的都是。Buck，我保证过很多次了，我们以前真的认识。”  
“我就知道我小时候不可能那么胖。”  
“那是真的——而且你不胖。”Steve哭笑不得地顿了顿，继续说，“还记得上次亚斯本度假？三周年。我们一直很忙，对不上时间出远门，那次准备了很久。”  
冬兵转了转眼睛。  
“没去成，Rumlow临时给我派了任务。我猜……他们不想我脱离监控。”

Bucky说得很平常，Steve忍住翻搅的情绪走过去抱住他，很久之后才长舒一口气。  
他强迫自己看上去轻松点：“好了……现在怎么办？下周末我们约了Wexler去办公厅，本来还打算请他到家里喝杯茶。”  
“说不定能找到两个能用的杯子，你去翻吧。”冬兵把头埋在他的颈窝里，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，“厨房的事赖不着我。”  
Rogers笑了，Bucky小小地倒吸一口气，对他说：“我给那个年轻人发了短信，把见面取消了。”他顿了顿，用鼻尖蹭蹭Rogers的喉结，“算了吧，Steve。没有哪个孩子的父亲该是我们这样的，这对他来说不公平。”  
“九头蛇做过的事我们会算清的，那不是你的错。”  
“不，我的意思是，”Bucky叹了口气，“我们没法子好好照顾他，你知道我——”  
“总担心会伤害他们？”Steve收紧抱住他的手臂，想起他们解释清的、那个公交车里的误会，“你不知道孩子们多喜欢你，Bucky。而且你对他们也一样。”  
“一开始你不愿意跟周围的人相处，在不知道九头蛇的卑劣行径之前，我以为那只是……那些事的后遗症。但跟孩子们在一块儿，你总是笑——别笑了，你知道自己总是天天板着脸的——所以我才会想如果我们有个孩子，说不定能帮你慢慢恢复，克服心理障碍，重新学着处理感情。这对精神和身体都好。”  
Steve握住冬兵戴着战术手套的机械指头，念念叨叨、慢慢悠悠地说了一大串。Bucky看着他，皱皱眉头，好一会儿才反应过来：“我还以为，是你……”  
“当然，我也喜欢孩子，不是吗？”Steve笑了笑，“而且Jenny、Tom和Eric都只爱你，聚会上抱都不肯让我抱一下，搞得我像个边缘人似的。不管你信不信，这次我要绝地反击。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉毛，还没说什么，就瞥见监控屏幕上出现的黑点。九头蛇的先遣队来了，六个战员和几架微型无人机。冬兵脸上的温存惬意立刻敛去了，Steve接过他递来的手枪，犹自道：“这些小鬼根本搞不清到底是哪个Rogers叔叔出钱给他们买新玩具。”  
“行了，长大点，Steve——我去解决，你看着这个。”Bucky指了指芯片，接住Rogers抛来的哈雷钥匙，“现在问题是没人会愿意把孩子交给两个要命的危险人物。”  
他从合金门里探出头，扛着发射器轰碎了一架盘旋进入的无人机。  
“那倒不一定，知道小个子怎么进的神盾学院吗？”Steve在轰击和碎裂声里提高声音，接通基地的线路，“我伪造了五次申请书！”  
“听见了，真是个大新闻。”接线员刚扶上耳机就听见他的光辉事迹，调侃后迅速核查了一遍工作进度，“数据马上准备完毕。等你归队，Cap。”  
“千万别告诉Erskine博士，”Rogers掐着时间拔起芯片，“他知道了会难过的。”

在攀上地面的同时，Steve掷出星盾击退了两个持枪进入的九头蛇战员，冬兵把哈雷停在门口，从背后卸下微冲配合他夹击解决了他们。Rogers跨上后座、接过枪，机车很快冲破栏杆，躲过一波密集扫射驶上大路。  
“往哪儿走？”不管是爆炸、枪声还是马达都太吵了，Bucky不得不大喊着问。  
这时后援的昆机追来，摆翼停在他们之前，速射机枪架出准备。看来九头蛇还抱有一丝回收冬兵的意思，没有立刻射击：“立即投降，冬日战士。重复，听从指令，立即投降。”  
示威失败后子弹贴着地面射来，Steve站起身把振金盾甩出，靠近Bucky喊回去：“等我二十秒！”  
星盾卡住涡轮、昆机摇摆着下坠、冬兵擦着机身驶过的时候Rogers跳上副翼拔回星盾、在飞机失控的情况下抛出盾牌击碎了尾部的一组推进器。  
他在飞机彻底爆炸前跳下来，被接住，机车没有停顿地冲出波及范围。  
二十秒。  
爆炸声里，两个人的对话被风吹得断断续续。  
“这么久够我干掉整个停机坪！”  
“别开玩笑——靠，坠机好像砸到Rubens家的仓库了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我们今年买了保险没？”  
冬兵深吸一口气：“你先说清楚，到底该往哪儿走！”


	15. Chapter 15

“嘿，Cap。”  
Sam Wilson插着兜，走到Steve身边，顺着他的目光看了眼大坝下干枯的水库。  
“任务怎样？”  
“还行。”猎鹰耸耸肩，回答说。女理事已经被安全送进基地，虽然交换身份的时候费了番功夫，但考虑到纽约的路况，Natasha尽可以用旅途不顺做借口，Pierce不会不信。  
所有的前期工作都完成了。一切顺利，直到Sam在飞回来的路上看到Rogers这个孤零零的小黑点——他大概猜到是怎么回事，怪可怜的——谁还没个失恋的时候呢。  
Sam同情心起，忍不住拿出在退役军人服务站工作过的经验，摆出感同身受的样子凑过去，拍拍Rogers的肩。  
“我明白你，兄弟。”他挺艰难地吐着句子，“但不管以前怎样，现在的Barnes都不是你能拯救的那类人了……你得阻止他。”  
“什么？”Steve一时没转过脑子。  
Wilson悲壮地、语重心长地看着他的好友：“我是说——我们都理解你心里难过，下不去手。但Barnes是九头蛇的人，还骗了你这么多年，是他逼得你没法选的。敌人就是敌人，不是吗？”  
“……？”  
“没什么大不了的，队长，没那么难。这种事我见过不少，就是签个离婚协议的功夫。”  
“谁要签离婚协议？”  
Bucky的声音冷不丁地插进来，走近两人，一边挽左臂上的衬衫袖子，一边眯起眼看了看Wilson。  
他问：“这是那个……”  
Steve点点头：“On your left。”  
“喔，记得你。On your right。”Bucky不在意Sam用一脸见鬼了的表情看着他，用手背敲敲他的胳膊，问过好之后才转头看向Rogers，“准备行动，时间到了。”  
Sam Wilson难以置信、目瞪口呆、情绪崩溃地看着他们俩。  
“我以为你早知道了。”Steve有点好笑地看着他，又揽过Bucky的肩，“这身不行，Buck。如果要去打仗，你得穿制服。”  
“你可以去打仗，Captain。”冬兵摸到他胸前的口袋，取出墨镜展开戴上，“但对我来说，有三艘游艇出了问题，这是工作。”

虽然看样子他的上司已经把他炒了，冬兵的门禁卡刷不开地面中心的任何一扇门。  
他捏断那张卡片，同时抬平枪口指住来检查天线、顺便帮忙开门的航站广播员。Bucky Barnes穿着他“工作”时的那套正装，虽然四处开着枪眼、露出里面厚实的防弹衣，但还是规规整整地系上袖扣、打了领带。  
尽管冬兵从来不知道自己真正的工作是什么。他穿上衣服，然后在九头蛇的轻厢卡里脱掉，由着他们把自己包裹成一个会动的傀儡，去做Pierce告诉他是对的事情。事实上上周注射的药剂在体内残留，违背心理暗示仍然给他造成不小的影响，他靠在工作面板的角上，听Rogers向全舰组广播，碰到“自由”与“和平”这样的字眼，还是会过电那样浑身一颤。  
他抿紧嘴唇，抱住枪管，抬起眼对上Maria Hill考究的目光。他在神盾局的基地和他们的高层有过一次非常短暂的对话，在Fury和Natasha联起手把Rogers赶上大坝之后。虽然情况紧迫，他们选择了接受Steve的担保让最熟悉九头蛇的冬兵加入计划，但Bucky清楚并不是所有人都像Steve那样无条件的相信自己，他甚至感觉仍然没有逃离监控，只是这次钉在他身上的视线不是来自九头蛇一方的，而是来自——如果他们这么说的话——正义的那一边。  
他不能完全确定。冬兵被剥掉了一半的人格，至少到现在为止他的怒火有一大部分都是因为九头蛇的对待才点燃。留给他好好思考的时间从来不多。  
“你是写好稿子再说吗？还是即兴发挥？”Wilson抱着手臂接过副局递来的芯片。  
Steve站到外沿，看了一眼脚下的舰湾闸门，他不清楚自己的演讲能起多少作用，如果航母立即升空，他们只能直接从这里上甲板了：“我卖过一阵子国债。”  
冬兵抬起枪扫射，裂出蛛网纹的指挥塔玻璃幕墙被星盾彻底击碎。  
波多马克河的表面开始出现长方的水流形状，闸门打开，洞察航母从水下慢慢升起。  
Steve转过头：“你能同时带两个人吗？”  
猎鹰发誓，他表示小菜一碟的时候可从来没想到过Barnes这家伙居然会有这么重。

15米翼展的机械翅膀划破气流，冬兵和Rogers同时落上甲板，侧滚开抵消冲击力。猎鹰跟着着陆，翼片收回背包。  
九头蛇的火力很快跟上来，Sam冒着子弹冲到两个人隐蔽的物资箱后，冒出头望了甲板上包围聚拢的突击队一眼：“咱们怎么区别好人跟坏蛋，Cap？”  
“干掉冲你开枪的那些。”Steve回答他，在最后的百忙之中伸出手，拍拍冬兵的侧颈，声音压低，“下辈子见了。”  
“你也一样。”  
短暂对视后两人同时冲出掩体。子弹射在星盾上的声音和被钢铁臂挡下没有太大差别，Rogers毫不停顿地突破包围面，而冬兵跟在其后当胸把一个九头蛇踹进准备起飞的昆机涡轮，溅出一片火和血。  
“哪来的下辈子——五个特工合起来搞一个常规任务，带着卧底外挂，听起来还不够欺负人吗？”Wilson莫名其妙地靠在物资箱上，给他的枪上膛开保险，在通讯线路里说。  
他深吸一口气，双手持枪威风八面地走出来，对着一地横七竖八的坏蛋撇撇嘴：“我讨厌你们两个。”

Hill在控制塔上提醒他：“B航母在左前方45度。Sam，专心点。”  
Wilson很快在奔跑中和她展开了就拒绝灯泡阵型话题的争辩。冬兵拨开一点耳机，任务执行时还有人在耳边吵架，这事倒是挺新鲜的。他也是头一次知道Steve都跟什么样的人做朋友，甚至开始怀疑他是不是在神盾局还有个死忠粉丝团。  
“都安静点，各位。我没办法好好解码了，行吗？”  
Natasha沙哑的嗓音从耳机里传出来：“James，我跟Pierce在一块儿，来问个好。”  
冬兵沉默着跳上机顶射穿玻璃，将舱门扯掉，推开满脑门冒血的驾驶员坐进昆机。频道里很快变成了Romanoff和Pierce关于解除安全协议的对话——九头蛇的秘密被公之于众，神盾局也没办法独善其身。Barnes不耐烦地打断了耳机里的噪音：“把他留给我。”  
“A舰替换完成。”一直不说话的Rogers插进来，“Bucky，我跟你碰头。”  
他那边没遇到拦得住的障碍。Sam和两架昆机同时交战，忙得难得闭嘴了。冬兵缓缓抬起手关掉通讯频道。C舰由一条栈道联通，Rumlow在尽头冲他抬起电击棍：“好了Winty，别逼我跟你算旧账。”  
他的眉骨很高，挑眉的时候面部表情往往看上去并不像是在生气。但冬兵对Rumlow足够熟悉，他知道他的管理人是什么心情。交叉骨很烦躁，大概是想把他丢进冷冻室关半天禁闭的那种程度。  
因此他的声音听上去就够让人哆嗦的：“东西交给我，模块你不许碰。”Rumlow恶狠狠地说，“收到确认？”  
这是关键反射词汇，Bucky立刻回答了。但这是他头一回清楚知道自己在说什么。  
“收到。”

冬兵在抽出手枪和匕首之前松开了系紧的领带，外套在打斗时早被甩开了，左臂上衬衫被钢鳞上下滑动时扯出的破洞就快凑成了一片，这次他换下正装，没人会再逼他穿上那套该死的莫斯科款战斗服。  
那些给他换衣服的人骗他从车祸中幸存，给了他一个位置，告诉他有什么事需要去做。冬兵的格斗课有百分之八十都是Rumlow在教，交叉骨本应该熟知他的每一个套路，而不是被利索地扼住脖子按在中心柱上。  
——但冬兵有一只钢铁的手臂。本不该有，他的胜算是九头蛇亲自帮忙接上的。  
Rumlow的电击棍抵着钢鳞缝隙，蓝色电光爆开。Bucky不闻不问地输入指令调动定位模块组下降，绿色的磁盘很快停到面前。他开始用空着的右手在兜里摸索置换芯片。  
交叉骨在这时候扔掉了手里的武器。电击棍落在地上，顺着滚下去，掉在底部玻璃上发出清脆的响声。  
冬兵偏过头瞥了一眼，收回目光时，才看到Rumlow高高扬起的右手。

他想躲，但是来不及了。  
针口极重地插进后颈，推入注射液大概花掉了Rumlow最后的一点力气——事实上Bucky不知道Rumlow是否在剧痛来袭时就被他捏碎了颈骨。注射剂进入肌肉后的那个瞬间冬兵完全无法控制机械臂的力道，交叉骨被狠狠甩在栏杆上，而且翻下去了，甚至连拔出针管的机会都没有。  
Rachel总是递给他的那只口塞并不是没有作用。芯片从手中滑脱，冬兵没有了可以捏成粉末的东西，指甲几乎挖进网状的地面里。  
“什么都别想，Soldier。越抵抗，越痛苦。”医疗员每一次都柔声细语地告诉他，帮他扣紧手术椅上的束缚带。这个过程并不漫长，只要冬兵学会顺从，一切就比排异的苦处小得多。  
她是对的。

冬兵清楚地知道什么正在发生：注射剂融入血液，剧痛挤占思维将大脑塞满——他将注定无法抗拒这一切，只有尽可能地蜷缩身体、抱紧左臂，以期避过暴走带来的二次伤害，并把全部注意力集中到让空气进入肺中。  
他有经验。Bucky忍得过这次注射来防止下一次排异。Steve会撞见的，他不想这样。  
是的——冬兵不希望Steve发现这些，他已经有一条够丑陋狰狞的手臂了，不想让一切再变得更糟下去。Bucky试图从Rogers的怀抱里挣出来，不要看他担心得要死的蓝眼睛。他只想把自己藏起来，躲得远一点，然后放弃抵抗，噩梦会结束。  
它确实结束了。  
冬兵空洞地睁着眼睛、瞳孔涣散，而且由于疼痛结束得和来时一样突兀，他也真的被抽掉神智，准备完成——准备好接受下一个任务。  
通常来说，医疗员会利用这段时间加固心理暗示，让冬兵服从带有关键词的命令。但Rogers却浪费了机会，只是徒劳无功、非常用力地攥着他的一边肩头。他在叫他的名字，事实上资产根本搞不清楚自己是不是还有名字，他只听见Rogers的耳麦通讯里传来人声：“Cap，汇报情况，你只有六分钟。”  
“我不知道他怎么了——”Steve抱住冬兵，目光开始在地上寻找。芯片落在Bucky身边，他伸过手去捡起，“芯片还在，等下。”  
他松开Bucky，冲到中心模块组前找那个该被替换的芯片。Steve拔掉它，接着被冬兵踹在膝上，狠狠踢翻撞上围栏。芯片脱手，他开始意识到在家里Bucky根本没使出多少力气跟他打——那把匕首没根插进后腰。  
“Bucky！？”  
没有新指令。——不能碰模块，东西要交给Rumlow……Rumlow在哪儿？  
冬兵慌乱地四下环视，弯下腰将芯片捡起、攥在手心。  
“醒醒。”Rogers咬牙拔出那柄蝴蝶刀，难以置信地看着他，“你怎么了？”  
他清醒了一些，但还是找不到管理人。冬兵踩住Rogers的盾不让他拿到武器，更凶地用机械臂砸在他流出鲜血的腰上。Steve吃痛跪下，双眼充血，看上去准备跟他生死相搏。  
他需要新的指令。冬兵不知道自己在哪儿，也不知道发生了什么。他凭着肌肉记忆架下Rogers的拳头，踉跄着后退一步，很快被抄起的星盾砸中眉心。Steve在身后死死按着他的肩膀，盾切在左上臂，撕裂钢鳞、露出了里面的连接组织。Bucky攥着芯片的手指开始不受控制地放松，半个身子翻出栏杆，晕眩地睁大眼睛，发出困兽的嘶吼。  
他慢慢看清航母底部骨架上的交叉骨。  
——是他做的。  
为什么？  
金属摩擦声尖锐而刺耳地伴随机械加力催动钢鳞移动。Bucky摆脱钳制，芯片划过一条弧线摔在地上，Steve立刻回身去夺，而冬兵不假思索地掏出武器，枪响过后踩住被击中扑倒的Rogers的手腕，枪口指准他的头。  
芯片是安全的。  
但没有管理人了。  
他迟疑了几秒钟，弯下身捡起芯片。Steve气喘不止：“会有人因此丧命的，Buck。”  
——他需要新的指令。  
冬兵很久没有动作。  
Rogers摸索到星盾，缓慢地从地上爬起来，要蓄起些力气才能继续站稳。Bucky握紧芯片，半是茫然、半是痛苦地看着他。一开始他像是被按下暂停键、动也动不了，后来则一点点后退，目光在模块组、右手里的芯片、Steve的眼睛和桥下的交叉骨之间来回摇动。  
“高度已经到达三千英尺，卫星系统上线了。Cap，你和冬兵在干什么？”Hill一直平稳的声线有了波动，Romanoff的频道也断线了，“猎鹰还有多久到达C舰，汇报。”  
他得一击得手，不会再有第二次机会。Steve咬了咬牙：“Bucky，看着我。我们还有任务。你记得的，你不会再被九头蛇控制。”  
他的眼睛好蓝……像片海。  
Steve挪动站姿，决定下一刻不论如何、不管用什么办法也要把冬兵弄倒。他的肌肉甚至已经在动作之前开始发力，但这一次Bucky抢在了他的前头。  
“James……James Buchanan Barnes。”  
冬兵忽然开口，哆哆嗦嗦、恍恍惚惚地说。他盯着Steve横在胸前的星盾，又抬起目光模糊地看Rogers的双眼——连他自己也不清楚要有多强的意志力才能打败药物作用和心理暗示。冬兵接受过太多命令，却从来没有选择和判断正误的机会。他永远不对自己下令：“完成原定任务，替换C舰芯片。收到确认。”  
Bucky Barnes轻声、准确地回答了Winter Soldier。  
“收到。”

尾声  
“航母事件过去三个月，大众依旧没有收到他们应得的解释。我们的情报部门毁了，神盾局和安理会暗箱操作的计划差一点酿成大祸，Nick Fury私自组建复仇者联盟，而且据我所知，有人指控你们仍然在继续从上个世纪起就被明令禁止的超级血清研究——事情永远比它听起来的更糟，我不是在危言耸听，小姐。这个国家现在完全不知道该怎样做才能维护自己的安全。”  
“我只看到世界和平。波多马克河中央的残骸足以说明一切。”  
“Romanoff特工，你该知道考虑到你既服务于这个国家又曾背叛过它，委员会中有些成员事实上希望你被处以监禁，而非在国会山跟我们顶嘴。”  
“请吧，如果你们想这么做的话。尽管来逮捕我们。”Natasha丢下最后一句话，站起身，并在闪光灯下忽然转头，“Stark大厦今晚有个迎接派对，你知道去哪里找我。”  
Bucky端着水杯，站到电视前，皱着眉看了穿过媒体离开会场的黑寡妇一眼。  
“她在说什么？”  
“Natasha阿姨送给Kylie的见面礼。Bucky，快点。我们得出发了。”

End


	16. Hello Miss Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个番外

01

“她八个月大，Steve，四舍五入一下都该成年了。这是Rogers小姐的第一个派对，我只想给她最好的。你不能没有超模、没有乐队、没有威士忌，”Tony冲两位父亲挑起眉，“那根本不叫派对。”  
如果Kylie现在只有三个月大，Bucky说不定能从她的襁褓里掏出一挺加特林来。Steve接过侍者递来的酒杯，尽全力想让自己听起来心平气和一点：“这不是Nat跟我说的那样，Tony。”  
“对，我知道——她需要两个钟头应付那群吃闲饭的家伙，但Jarvis重新筹备一个派对只用十分钟。”  
Tony挠挠Kylie的下巴，冲她做了个鬼脸。小家伙躺在Bucky臂弯里，灰蓝的大眼睛使劲眨巴，浓密卷翘的金色睫毛最像Rogers。她看着Tony，忽然笑起来，咯咯地吸着气，小脸埋进Bucky的颈窝。  
“随你吧。”Steve哭笑不得地说，“我和Bucky去找个安静的地方。”  
他们从酒精、人群、让人眼花的打光和摇滚乐里狼狈地逃出来，“再忍半刻钟，Nat就回来了。”Steve引着巴基到角落的沙发上坐下，“她最好赶在Tony干出什么傻事之前赶到。看在那个一米高的蛋糕份上，如果Nat要在这里做掉他，我只观战三分钟。”  
“Language，Steve。”Bucky皱起眉，低头捂住Kylie的耳朵，“我们谈过的，不在她面前说这些。”  
小家伙坐在他膝头拧来拧去。Kylie大概以为这是个游戏，所以一边笑，一边想把脑袋从Bucky手心拱出来。Steve僵着从空中捞了一把说出去的单词，重新塞回嘴里。他知道Bucky对女儿的未来一向忧心忡忡。  
是的。在从无数个关于陪Steve探监的噩梦之中惊醒后，巴基最终决定把那些不好的可能永远掐灭在树苗开始冒芽的阶段里——Kylie会像个普通女孩那样长大，即使有不同，也只能是她比别人更像个公主。  
“她会做个甜心的，”Steve用拇指揉了揉Kylie肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，抬起眼睛，“就像你小时候那样。”  
——停止注射后，九头蛇对冬兵的记忆控制慢慢出现裂缝。曾经Steve反反复复、不厌其烦说过的故事，现在终于也成为了Bucky的。  
“是吗？”布鲁克林的那小子把手臂搭在沙发上，红润柔软的唇角翘起来。他穿着史蒂夫挑选的那身银灰色西装，歪过头，眼里像是藏了星星：“Stevie，我想我真该请你跳支舞。”  
Steve忍不住凑近，啄了一下他的嘴唇：“我怎么能抢走你，今晚你可是Kylie的舞伴。”  
Kylie仰头看着Steve的下巴，皱起脸细细地打了个喷嚏。  
“我们是离远点比较好还是离远点比较好……还是离远点比较好？”Sam站在远处，一脸惨不忍睹地转头问Clint。  
“离远点吧。”  
“对。他们应该知道自己等下得去切蛋糕，在大家面前说点什么，然后让我们轮流抱抱孩子……总之诸如此类的。他们肯定知道。”  
“呃，关于蛋糕。”Clint一边后退，一边说，“用不着切。Jarvis刚通知我Nat进了电梯——”  
惊叫和欢呼同时在两人身后发出。Sam回头，看见人群从舞池中间分开，让出中心的位置——Tony用手部装甲把写着“Princess Kylie”的巨型蛋糕轰出一个洞。Romanoff站在一边，脸色平静，转了转绑着粉红丝带的锯齿刀。  
Kylie从Bucky的肩膀上露出半颗小脑袋，又被金属手按下去。  
“嗯。”Clint凝重地接上了他的下半句，“我要说的就是这个。”

02

“这真甜，对吗？”Doug太太看着坐在Bucky臂弯里的Kylie，对Steve说，“想想以前——我在聚会上被Eric吐了一身，拜托James帮忙的那次，可把他给吓坏了。”  
她笑得酒杯都差点拿不稳：“James举着小家伙，看起来像抱了个烫手的定时炸弹。哪知道Eric喜欢他，抠着他的左手，忽然笑起来——噢……Steve，你真该看看当时James的表情，从那天起我就知道，你们迟早会有自己的孩子。”  
“我记得。”Steve微笑着拍了拍她的手臂，“当时我从客厅经过。”  
Bucky越过人群向他投来目光，Steve站起身，又和Doug太太轻声聊了几句——他们自己准备食物、装饰，邀请了邻居和朋友来参加Kylie的生日会。一切都在家里完成，洞察航母坠毁后，Stark机器人们清扫战场，顺便也修复了房屋的战损。  
每个弹孔都被抹平了，家具完好复原，他们的橡木地板看上去光洁如新。所有邻居都在进门后称赞一番，然后大家照常谈论股票、议案、升职和马球。  
提起那天听到的枪声和爆炸声，Ben先生愤怒地挥了挥手上的茶杯：“我绝对听见了飞机的声音。”他抱怨道，“911的接线员一个劲重复他是什么国土后勤局的，只会叫我们躲在家里别开门。”  
“是啊，不知道出了什么事。我跟Steve第二天还发现花圃被踩过。”  
“真的？我们家也一样。Connie气坏了，她花了好些年料理那些花花草草。”  
“那可真遗憾。”Bucky感同身受地点了点头，把Kylie交给Steve，促狭在眼中一闪而逝，“Steve，你听说了？那个混蛋也踩坏了Connie的花圃。”  
“简直荒唐。”Steve面不改色，表演得比他更卖力，“你根本想不到什么样的人才能做出这种恶作剧。”  
大家都附和。Kylie偎在他胸前，冲刚进门的Sam舞起了小手。  
“Bucky！”她快乐地喊。  
Sam大跨步走过来，抱住她，一直高举到头顶。Natasha、Clint、Tony和Bruce跟在他身后到，屋子里立刻热闹起来。  
Bruce去巴西考察了两个月，是最摸不清状况的那个：“等等，她会说话了？”  
“只有这个词，两周前忽然学会的。”Natasha对他解释，“不过Kylie也可能根本不知道那是什么意思，她喊我们每个人Bucky。”  
Bruce露出那种被小奶狗撞到脚的表情：“天哪，Kylie。”  
“小美人，叫一声Uncle Sam，我就允许你立刻拆礼物。”Wilson让Kylie坐在肩头，她抱着他的脑袋，肉呼呼的胳膊挡在Sam鼻梁上，咯咯笑个不停。  
“Buuuuucky！”Kylie蹬着小腿叫道，裙摆翻过来，几乎盖住Sam的脑门。  
Bucky听到女儿的声音，回头看了她一眼。Kylie正被复联的同事们围着，Sam撕开礼物，把一个玩具递给了她。  
笑意出现在Bucky唇角，他转过身，继续跟邻居聊天。  
“喜欢他吗，喜欢Falcon？”Sam给Kylie买了一个超级英雄的玩具。自从洞察计划迫使神盾局由幕后走到台前之后，这些小玩意就摆上了每个百货公司的展示柜。  
Sam捏着那个塑料小人，递给Kylie，让她稳稳抓住。  
Steve看着他们：“超级英雄比特工难做多了。”  
“有什么区别？大家又不知道制服底下都是谁。”Tony满不在乎地接过一杯香槟，想起什么似的挑起眉，“啊哈，又得再想方设法地对女儿保密——我还以为你会吸取教训，Rogers队长。”  
Steve摇摇头，直起身子，准备去给他们拿些甜点。Bucky在餐桌边跟Connie解释千层派的做法，顺手帮他把翻起来的领口重新掖了掖。  
两个人都没有意识到自己是怎么瞬移到沙发旁边的——Natasha的惊呼还没有结束，Kylie无知无觉地笑着冲Bucky举起手上的玩具，而Sam直接愣住了。  
过了很久，他才回过神来。Sam虚着声音，向周围所有人求证：“她刚刚是扯掉了我的翅膀吗？”加重语气、颠倒顺序，这样起码问了三次，才不敢置信地将眼睛越瞪越大，“等等，就算是要为父报仇——我也只在Barnes面前提过一次离婚协议！”

03

已经三分钟了，Kylie坐在小马宝莉的椅子上，开始失去耐心地发出谁也听不懂的哼哼。往这里挪一挪，往那里动一动，在Steve双膝间扭来扭去，安分不下来，就像屁股底下长了什么刺挠挠的小爪子。  
又细又软的金发在手心滑来滑去，Steve不得不按住Kylie的脑袋才能把它们全梳成一束。他扎辫子很熟练，就像以前常做的那样，拿下叼着的橡皮筋，在脑后捆成一个小小的发揪儿。  
Kylie看起来不太满意：“为什么Bucky还不起床？”她往后摸摸自己的头发，失望得像个冒气的小茶壶，“我想要Bucky给我扎辫子。”  
“他很累，得多睡一会儿。”Steve把梳子放进小盒，拍拍她的后背，“你去喊他起来，快去。再不起床就去不了游乐园了。”  
游乐园是头等大事。Kylie看着他，因为过于认真不自觉地歪了歪脑袋，她知道Steve从来说到做到，有些发慌，赶紧磕磕绊绊地往卧室跑。小小的一只扑在床边着急地喊，又摇着Bucky垂在一侧的仿生臂，险些一个趔趄倒跌在地毯上：“Bucky，起床啦！你要去不了游乐园了！”  
她晃得太厉害，冬兵将眼睛张开一条缝，装作迷迷糊糊的样子故意皱了皱眉头。  
“什么游乐园？”  
Kylie着急地爬上床，坐在他胸口，张开嘴结巴了半天：“游乐园，就是游乐园……”  
“薯饼刚做好，你们要现在吃么？”Steve没有进屋，食指屈起敲了敲门板。  
“噢，”Bucky眨眨眼睛，不逗她玩了，“好像是有这么回事。”  
他坐起身，小家伙咕噜噜滚到肚子上。Kylie手脚并用地爬下床，热锅上的蚂蚁一样满房间给Bucky找拖鞋，又亦步亦趋地跟在身后，紧张地监督他洗漱、换衣，生怕Bucky一个不小心错过出门的时间。  
“你不能站在这儿，宝贝。”冬兵觉得自己像是小腿上挂了个树袋熊，“我会踩到你的。”  
“你还没有梳辫子。”Kylie催促道，“快点，不然Daddy要丢下你了。”  
Steve笑得不行，把她抱起来，戴上星条旗图案的船形帽。Kylie今天穿着Nat阿姨送的新裙子，红白蓝三色，裙摆打开，像极了队长的女孩儿。  
Kylie坐在冬兵肩头，兴高采烈地东张西望，游乐园里揽客的老板一眼就瞧见她：“怎么样，Lady America，想不想试试手气？”他引着他们往射击店走，“来赢个奖品吧，往前站，五枪只要五美元。”  
Kylie看了看挂在店门上的一排玩具：“我能要那只熊吗？”她立刻征求道，“红鼻头、戴眼罩的那个。”  
店里提供的是类似步枪的仿真射具。Bucky不太放心地皱起眉，但Steve已经掏出纸钞，塞进店主手里。  
他接过女儿手上的棉花糖：“如果想要，就去自己赢一个。”  
这的确是Steve会说的话。Bucky没再表示什么，只是弯腰把Kylie放下地。店主过来填上子弹，他无疑最喜欢这样的主顾——Kylie甚至不及放枪的台子高，跪在塑料凳上，要靠Steve在后面扶着枪托才能把枪拿稳。  
“你知道怎么玩枪？”冬兵抱着手臂站在一边，忍不住问。  
Kylie摇头，挪了挪膝盖，歪着脑袋研究连着枪管的锁链。目标物是一片片薄铁皮，有的静止不动，有的钉在转盘上，击中后的分数要高很多。  
Kylie凑到Steve耳边悄悄说：“我喜欢这个。”  
她发like的音像是在说wike。Steve笑着示意她抓稳扳机：“你得闭上一只眼。”  
他付给店主的钱足够Kylie盲射出一只小熊，但他们最后从那儿抱走的不止这个熊宝宝，还有小鹿、长耳朵兔子和四五只串在一起的胖鹦鹉。  
Bucky抱着剩下的战利品，跟在Kylie身后：“我们要这么多玩具做什么？Kylie收到的礼物都够她在家里开个动物园。”  
“我只是在后面扶着枪托。”  
“……Steve？”  
“我没帮着她作弊，Bucky。”Steve撕下一块棉花糖喂到他嘴里，蓝眼睛眨了眨，“大概像他们说的那样，这算是……‘Beginner’s luck’。”

04

“我和Bucky有个秘密。”  
Kylie跪在茶几前埋头摆弄蜡笔，一个人玩着玩着，忽然没头没脑地冒出半句话。她整个早上都欲言又止得有些坐立不安，Steve正给湖水铺色，心里发笑，嘴上却像完全不留心似的，只是轻轻应了声。  
“他叫我别告诉你。”Kylie果然忍不住，趴到画板上，“因为这是秘密，只有我跟他才知道。”  
“这太狡猾了。”Steve皱眉，放下画笔，从身后摸到白色颜料的罐子，“所以你们两个故意丢下我？”  
Kylie赶紧拼命摇头：“不是不是的。Daddy，我们爱你。”为了证明，她揭下画纸，凑过来挤进他的两腿间，把画举高，“你看，这是daddy、Kylie、Bucky，还有puppy。你跟我们在一块儿。”  
他们养了只小猎犬，Kylie选择叫它puppy的执拗劲就像她从来不叫冬兵papa一样大。她单纯认为这样听起来更像一家人，Tony能在列表里排到Clint和Sam之前就全靠着这个加分项。而那两个人每天变着花样讨Kylie欢心，到最后甚至还没胜过喜欢把她放在平衡杆上满大厦乱窜的Dummy。  
Steve让她坐在左腿上：“真的不能告诉我？”  
Kylie在他怀里想了想，又想了想，最后摇头笑起来，露出糯米一样的小牙齿。  
“那没关系，我有个办法。”Steve把颜料刷开，“拿一个秘密换你的秘密。”  
“你有吗？”  
“现在没有，不过很快就有了——Bucky什么时候回来？”  
Kylie转了转眼睛：“七点钟。”  
“那就还来得及。”Steve站起身，用沾满颜料的手抹了一把Kylie的脸蛋，指挥道，“穿上外套，小姑娘。我们去搞个秘密出来。”  
现在没什么能比“秘密”这个词更让Kylie觉得兴奋了，她没有要求戴钢铁侠的机车头盔，也没有在斯塔克大厦的电梯里跟Jarvis喋喋不休地说个不停。Steve牵着她的手，从实验室那层经过，迎面撞上端着马克杯的Tony Stark。  
“早上好，Miss Rogers。又来和Clint玩捉迷藏？”Tony蹲下身，飞快地刮了一下Kylie的鼻子，“我们改建了大楼，爬通风管道的时候记得小心点。”  
“现在是下午了。Tony叔叔。”Kylie看了眼他的饮料，以便在发现里面不是热可可时向Pepper阿姨告状，“我和daddy来找秘密。”  
Tony立刻看向Steve：“啥？”  
Steve摇摇头：“Natasha在哪儿？或者Sharon，如果她们有空的话。”  
Stark狐疑地喝了一口巧克力：“老地方。”他吃力地站起身，好像听见自己全身的骨头都在咯吱乱蹦，“我可能得去睡一觉，大概，Jarvis，现在几点了？”  
“‘距离上次您小憩五分钟已经过了32小时’整。Sir。”  
Tony沉默了一会儿。“下次见，小家伙。答应我不管发现什么秘密都不要跟你爸打架，成么？在这儿或者是在家都不要打。”  
Tony叔叔又困得发昏了。Kylie了然于心地点点头，牵着Steve跟他朝里走去。实验层的安保门后还有一部电梯，比外面的要小一些。  
“还记得我们走过来的通道么？”Steve抱起Kylie，让她能碰到控制板，“现在按B7。Kylie，这就是那个秘密。”  
射击室只有Natasha一个人，背对他们站着，消音耳罩挂在脖子上，看上去正在拆一把手枪。  
她转过身，把掉下来的红发捋到耳后。“Kylie？”Natasha几乎是瞬间把枪复原，放回平台上，迎着他们走过来，“Steve，这是怎么回事。”  
“我和daddy来找一个秘密。”Kylie不厌其烦地再次解释道。  
Natasha顺着她亮晶晶的目光捡起桌上的手枪，看着Steve，忽然明白了这是怎么回事。  
“James知道么？”  
Steve摇摇头。  
她笃定平静地下结论：“他会杀了你的。”  
Natasha举起枪，退掉弹夹，把空壳放到Kylie手心，取下耳罩也递过去，让她坐下来自己玩。  
“Kylie在选择她的人生。”Steve冲戴上黄色耳罩、显得头重身子小的女儿笑了笑，“她有天赋。Bucky会明白的，她瞄准的时候会先往下瞅，这些小动作跟他几乎一模一样。”  
Natasha好笑地翻了个白眼：“那不是小动作。Steve，他是在找你。”  
“我知道。”Steve倚着长桌，双手交叠，“一直都是这样。他担心的其实不是Kylie的未来，而是自己的过去。”  
Romanoff的瞳孔动了动。她深吸一口气，像是还想说什么，但Kylie忽然抬起头。“你们在说什么？”她拨开耳罩，耸起肩膀用下巴蹭了蹭绒毛扫到的地方，“我喜欢这个秘密，daddy。”  
Natasha拿她没办法地笑出声，伸出手揉了揉那张兴奋得发红的小脸蛋。Steve接过Kylie抱着的手枪，微微扬起嘴角：“怎么样，想跟我交换么？Nat阿姨会教你怎么用这只小玩意。”

Kylie想了想，又想了想。  
她快活地答应，并且凑到Steve身边，贴近他的耳朵。  
“Bucky画了一幅画，要在结婚纪念日那天送给你。”她神秘地、悄悄地说，“画上有daddy、Kylie、Bucky，还有puppy。他说客厅的那幅画被打坏了，我们得有一个新的。可Bucky学了很久，画得也不如我好看。”  
Kylie歪过脑袋，灰蓝色的大眼睛眨了眨。  
“我知道他把画藏在哪儿了，你要跟我回去看吗？”


End file.
